


Second Chances

by lasairfhiona



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos meets a woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**PARIS**

 

Methos had been back from Duncan and Jess's wedding for about a week. It was a beautiful wedding. Duncan had worn his formal pleated kilt and Jess was in an old fashioned lace dress with a sash of MacLeod colors, that Duncan placed on her just before the ceremony. Connor had been there to stand up with his clansman, and of course Joe and Richie attended as well. Several other of Duncan's immortal friends were there as well. The only one absent was Amanda.

He was glad his friends found happiness, Jess deserved to be happy, after all the tragedy that had plagued her early years, and Duncan too for that matter. MacLeod had confessed his fears to Methos about a prediction an old gypsy woman made, telling him he would bury many loves but never marry one. Methos knew that MacLeod was relieved when the wedding was over and that he had out lived the prediction. The happy couple was now somewhere in the Highlands enjoying their honeymoon. He, on the other hand, was spending his time, which he had too much of lately, walking along the Seine, lost in his thoughts of Immortality. Memories, long lost came back in flashes, reminding him that he spent much of his time alone and as a result he had become cynical.

Alexa had been gone almost 2 years now, the time they had spent together, made him feel alive, a feeling he hadn't allowed himself to indulge in for centuries. He had spent to much time being Methos the illusive immortal, or more recently Adam Pierson, the watcher. Neither of whom could get close to anyone, lest they discover his secrets. He had abandoned all those and become Adam Pierson, the man, for her. Since her death he had gone back into hiding, closing himself off to emotions. His anger at Duncan regarding Jess had been the closest he'd come to reopening up those emotions again. How did Duncan do it? How did he deal with loving mortals and eventually losing them? And he would go through that yet again with Jess. It wasn't fair to them, those two who had enough love the last the centuries.

Methos had been standing looking out over the water and didn't notice the woman sitting behind him. She had seen him there every day for the past week. He just walked alone; not really noticing anything around him. He looked like he had turned inside himself, a feeling she was quite familiar with.

He turned and for the first time noticed his surroundings. He had ended up near Notre Dame and MacLeod's barge. Sitting a short distance away from where he stood, was a young woman with amazingly red hair, she looked as if she were painting. Methos deciding to be friendly walked up to her and said, "Hello".

She looked surprised and replied, " Ah, Hello. Sorry you surprised me by speaking English. I haven't heard it for a while."

"To be honest, I didn't even think that you might not be French. I was so lost in my own thoughts that it was just natural to speak English."

"I'll take that as a compliment, it means that I have been here long enough to lose that American tourist look."

They chatted for a while longer about some of the sites in Paris but never revealing anything about themselves, not even their names. Adam bid her a good day and retraced his path back to his home. He thought about going back to at least ask her name, but when he turned to see if he could see her she had picked up her belongings and left. Oh well, he thought.

She watched his back as he turned and walked away. There was something about him. He had the look of an old soul, one who had seen much, but he looked to young to have experienced the depths of what his eyes told. His lost expression stayed on her mind as she walked away. Oh darn, she thought, I forgot to ask his name.

Methos spent the next several days getting back into the old routine. He spent most of the time researching himself and filling in the chronicles. He also had finally gotten clearance from his superiors to begin on another Immortal database, this time, however, there were certain rules he had to follow, regarding how he set it up.

He now spent his evenings and nights working on the data base, and walking through the city at dawn just before retiring to bed for they day. He was keeping the hours a Vampire would except for the dawn strolls through the city, of course.

It was now several weeks since he first spoke with the woman in front of Notre Dame. He was out for his usual morning walk when he spotted her near a fountain, canvas on her lap and paints nearby. She looked to be concentrating on her painting so he didn't want to interrupt. He would look for her tomorrow morning while he was out. He wondered if she sold any of her paintings or if she painted as a therapy of sorts.

She saw him turn and walk away, why didn't he stop to talk she wondered, oh well. Maybe he didn't recognize her, after all they only met once before, and that had been a month ago.

Over the next few months the spotted each other around the city. She, more often than not, had a canvas with her and was painting. Night scenes, any thing, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason as to what her subjects were. They now would wave across a street or even chat near a fountain as one passed by, still not stopping long or exchanging names. Maybe it was more comfortable for them both to be anonymous.

By now it was summer in Paris and the tourists were there in force. He still saw her around but not as often due to the fact that their favorite spots were now filled with visitors. Funny he thought they didn't know each other name but they knew where the other liked to go for quiet meditation or a simple scene to sketch. She had let it slip one day that a small gallery owner approached her while she was painting one day and offered to show her work. She had been thrilled, painting was more of a pass time than a career.

Methos found the gallery she spoke of and for the first time got to see a finished painting. She was good. There were a couple that caught his eye. She had painted Notre Dame for the opposite bank including MacLeods barge in the scene. Methos thought MacLeod would appreciate the painting so he put it aside. There was another one, a scene of a group of musicians playing on the Champs Elysse amid the night time bustle; a must for Joe. The one that Methos liked the best was of a small balcony with a white cast iron table and chairs, cups of coffee for two and morning pastries. Flowers filled the rest of the balcony half hiding the romantic breakfast setting. Methos found himself wanting to step onto the balcony, and pick up the cup of coffee.

He ended up walking out of the gallery with three of her paintings and a promise to return again. He didn't plan on telling her he purchased her paintings. He didn't want her to feel that she owed him anything, because he bought her paintings. Funny thing was, he discovered her name when he purchased the pictures, Jenna Simon.

Methos saw her a few days later, " Hello Jenna."

She smiled at hearing him say her name, " Hello there, you've been to the gallery, I gather."

Methos just smiled, "How'd you guess? By the way, the name is Adam Pierson."

"Hello Adam, I was wondering when I would learn your name. It just never seemed to come up when we talked." Jenna, smiled holding out her hand to him.

Methos grasped her hand amazed at its smallness in his own. He never realized just how tiny she really was. They had been seeing each other around town and chatting together for months now but he had never really taken a good look at her before.

She was beautiful. She was small maybe 5'2" to his own 6', she had the most amazing shade of dark red hair he'd ever seen, it was not an orange red but more like a copper penny, only darker. Her eyes were such a light blue they were almost transparent. The funny thing was with the lightness of her eyes and the color of her hair, she should be fair but her skin was the color of honey. He couldn't believe he had never really looked at her before.

She wondered what was going through his mind, as he continued to hold her hand. She almost pulled away several times had it not been for the look on this face. It was indescribable, but she didn't feel threatened by it.

Methos was about to say something to her when he felt another immortal. He stiffly pulled his hand back and looked around.

"Adam are you all right?" Jenna inquired as she saw the funny look the passed over his expression.

"Sorry about that ...." Methos started but was interrupted by a woman calling his name.

"Adam!"

Methos looked around to find the source of the call and the immortal.

"Amanda!" He said surprised.

" Fancy running into you here Adam. I never took the gardens as a place you could be found, a library maybe." Amanda commented, while watching Adam and the woman together. " Are you going to introduce us, Adam?"

"Pardon Me, Amanda this is Jenna Simon, Jenna, this is Amanda." Methos introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Amanda." Jenna replied as she shook Amanda's hand.

"Charmed, Adam do tell, are the rumors I've been hearing about MacLeod true? That he's gone off and gotten married?" Amanda asked

"When was the last time you saw MacLeod, Amanda?" Methos asked surprised.

"Sometime just before he took off for parts unknown a couple off years ago. I heard that he'd gone underground and that even you and Joe couldn't find him, not for lack of trying." Amanda teased. She and MacLeod had parted ways again several years ago. This was actually the longest they had not seen each other since Tessa died.

Amanda chatted for a few minutes longer before making Methos promise to meet her later and fill her in on MacLeod and this woman he married. Married. She still couldn't believe it, After all these centuries he goes and gets married, how unlike him. This woman must be something to make him actually marry her. Amanda's interest was sparked, she couldn't wait until she could actually meet the woman. Maybe she would skip getting the story from Methos and just fly to Seacouver and pop in on them. Yea that's what she would do. She smiled as she planned her visit to MacLeod.

Mean while Adam explained to Jenna that Amanda and he had a mutual friend Duncan MacLeod and that he, Duncan, had been involved with Amanda several times over the years. Methos smiled at that, knowing that she wouldn't understand the joke.

"She is, ah, an interesting woman." Jenna commented

Methos smiled, " You don't know the half of it."

A couple weeks passed since they ran into Amanda, He hadn't heard from MacLeod so Amanda must be on good behavior. If she found them. It had been 5 months since the wedding, and he knew from Joe that they were back in Seacouver. Adam and Jenna had fallen into a regular habit of getting together and going for walks together of having breakfast together, since Adam was working throughout the night once again.

This particular morning, Jenna had packed a picnic breakfast for them. They met along the Seine and walked until they were near Notre Dame. Adam, in an unconscious gesture, put his arm around Jenna's waist. He had done this without even realizing what he did. I just felt so comfortable that he was not willing to break that contact. She stiffened at his touch. Her reaction to his touch threw him at first, he then realized that it must be because it was the first time he'd really touched her, even after the past few months of an easy friendship. Hell, they really didn't know very much about each other at all, if the truth be told.

They walked through the tunnel near the barge and stopped near the mouth of it. Notre Dame was glowing in the morning light. Adam pulled her closer in until she stood in the circle of his arms. That when he felt it, faint at first, then getting stronger, another immortal. Adam hoped it was a friendly one, fore he realized that he'd left his sword at home. Being with Jenna made him forget that he was 5000 years old, and in a vulnerable situation.

Adam watched for the immortal to make an appearance, then he saw a black Citroen pull up. MacLeod? Yes, it was and Jess was with him.

Adam kept his arm around Jenna's waist, heading out into the open where they could be seen, showing Duncan that there was no threat.

Jess nudged Duncan, " Look." She said pointing, " Is that Adam over there? Why is he here? Who is that woman with him?"

"Easy Jess one question at a time." Duncan laughed at his wife.

He still couldn't believe they were married, it seemed as if it had only been weeks instead of 5 months. They honeymooned in the Highlands, Duncan showing her places that still semi looked the same as when he was growing up. Together they visited Debra Campbell's grave. Jess planted flowers on her ancestors resting site. He introduced her to his parents the only way he knew how to, by taking her to the family plot and telling her about them and what they were like. Listening to Duncan she felt like she knew them herself. He told stories of growing up as the chieftain's son, learning to use a sword. He told her things that he usually kept locked away, including how he felt the day his father told him he wasn't his son. It was because of his mother that he still carries the MacLeod name and how she convinced him to keep it. Jess must know almost as much about him as Joe, probably more because she knew his heart.

Jess watched the couple as they drew closer. " Adam", she called.

Methos watched the small woman her braid swinging as she ran toward them. followed by a chocolate colored ball of fur. Hershey, of course. He let go of Jenna just in tome to catch Jess as she threw herself into his arms.

"Hello Jesse honey." Adam said once he caught his breath.

" Adam, what are you doing here? Did you know we were coming?"

Methos laughed and looked at Duncan " I see she still has no problem expressing herself"

Duncan chuckled and smiled," Nope not a bit."

Jess released Adam and turned to look at both the men. They were laughing at her. She poked Adam in the ribs and walked into her husbands arms. Hershey still bound around them, looking for attention.

"Hello, old girl." Methos said rubbing the dog's head and back.

He had never seen her look happier than she did now. Married life was treating her well. Duncan was treating her well.

Jess spotted Jenna, walking over to her hand extended. " Hi I'm Jessica MacLeod, this is my husband Duncan, and you are?"

"Jenna Simon." Jenna replied quietly.

"Hello Jenna, it's a pleasure to meet you." Duncan said while extending his hand.

Jenna took his hand tentatively, but pulled away quickly. Duncan raised an eyebrow then turned to Methos and said, "You *old man* are in for it. Sending Amanda to Seacouver to find us, whatever possessed you?"

******

 **Seacouver - a few months earlier**

Duncan and Jess were lounging on the bed eating the fresh fruit Duncan prepared for their breakfast. Their silliness in feeding each other had already caused the bed to become further disheveled as well as their robes. Duncan felt the tingle of another immortal while feeding Jess a slice of melon.

"Duncan, what is it?" She asked as his hand stopped in mid air.

"Another immortal, probably Richie." He said unconcerned and watched for the elevator to start.

Duncan stood near the elevator waiting, when he saw exactly who was coming up. "Amanda!" he exclaimed.

"Duncan, your looking fit." She said taking in the partially opened robe, and walked into his arms to kiss him.

"Ah, Amanda," Duncan said as he disengaged himself from her, "let me introduce you to my wife."

"I heard rumors that you'd gotten hitched but I just couldn't believe it. Not Duncan MacLeod." Amanda quipped, while turning to face Jess, who remained sitting on the bed.

"Hello Amanda" Jess said while moving from the bed to join Duncan, "why don't you go ahead and get dressed, I'll entertain Amanda while your gone."

Duncan looked hesitantly at Jess and Amanda then turned to gather clothes and get dressed. This could mean trouble, the two of them together. He'd hoped to tell Amanda about his marriage on his own terms, not fresh out of bed with Jess. Amanda deserved that much. He smiled, thinking about her reaction to the news.

"So Amanda, can I make you some coffee?" Jess asked.

"Don't go to any trouble, I know Duncan will have a pot on so I'll just help my self." Amanda said knowingly, heading toward the coffee machine. She stopped short when she realized that there was no coffee made.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Duncan doesn't drink coffee as much in the morning as he used to." Jess said smugly.

"But..." Amanda's reply was cut short by Duncan returning to the room. He stopped to pick up the tray of fruit from the bed, and set it down next to Jess, feeding her a piece before sitting down next to her.

"So Amanda, how did you find out Jess and I were married?" Duncan asked.

"Adam told me. I ran into him and some timid woman last week in Paris. He wouldn't say much, but he did confirm that you really did get married."

"I'm going to kill him." Duncan muttered under his breath.

Jess laughed and asked. " How is Adam, we haven't seen him since the wedding?"

Amanda relayed all the news about Adam, and the trio sat talking about the wedding and how Jess and Duncan met. Duncan still couldn't believe the 2 women were getting along. Although Jess made no bones about showing Amanda just who Duncan belonged to now.

******************

Methos just smiled and teased, "Had to get you out of bed somehow, Joe said he hadn't seen you but once since your return from Scotland. So how is Amanda?"

"Adam!" Jess said indignity. She then broke out into a smile and teased " I remember when you thought nothing of spending days in bed."

Methos blushed and turned to Duncan, "Your going to let her get away with this behavior?"

"Only days Adam?" Duncan barely contained a grin when he said it. " She may be my wife, but you know she has a mind of her own. And speaking of minds of their own Amanda is fine, although still in disbelief."

Jess smiled through their little exchange. She was glad they could do this. There had been that short time before Duncan proposed in Paris when she thought Adam would kill Duncan. Her involvement with Duncan had put the friendship of the two men to the toughest test. Could they still remain friends, with Duncan having found that she and Adam had been lovers? Jess often wondered if the feelings they both felt for her brought them closer as friends.

Jess watched Jenna while Duncan and Methos talked, she would have liked to talk to the other woman but Jenna seemed nervous to be around them. Jess made a mental note to talk with Adam about his new friend when they got together. She slipped around Duncan and moved closer to Jenna to try to put some distance between her and Duncan and hopefully put the other woman at ease. Jess wondered what had happened to make the woman jumpy.

"Adam you look like hell. Working nights again?" Jess inquired.

 

"Thanks for the glowing compliment there, love." Adam laughed, "I am working nights again, besides you know I love to watch the sun rise."

"Seriously though, go home get some sleep and call us later. We can talk then." Jess told him.

"Adam we can 'play' later. I want to see if your out of practice." Duncan smiled as he knew his words had a double meaning for them.

"Right then. I'll call you later, and come around this evening. Jenna let's go find some place where we can have that picnic." Adam nodded to Duncan and gave Jess one last hug before taking Jenna's arm and heading back under the bridge.

They walked together in silence, unconsciously in the direction of Adam's apartment. Finally noticing where they were, he invited her in saying they could eat their picnic on his floor. "If you don't mind the clutter of the place. When I'm in the middle of something, I never seem to be able to contain it to my desk."

"I guess it will be OK." Jenna said tentatively." Do you realize that this will be the first time we've shared anything personal about ourselves even after all these months of meeting and such?"

"Well we will have to rectify the situation, won't we? Go ahead, ask me anything."

" Adam you're funny." She said as they turned down the street to his home. "all right tell me about you and Jess. There was something wasn't there?"

"Jess and I have know each other for about 10 years give or take, as you might have guessed, we were lovers for a short time, but mostly we have always been just good friends. She and MacLeod have been together for almost a year and married nearly 6 months now. He and I, well, we've know each other for a few years." Adam explained.

"It must have been a shock for you and he to discover that you both knew Jess?" she asked.

"You have no idea." He said smiling.

"Here we go." Adam said as he headed up the step and opened the door. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Adam took her hand and lead her through to the lower level where they could sit in open floor space between his desk and bedroom. Jenna eyed his bedroom nervously and then sat on the floor. The desk was full of paper that spilled over onto the floor. The laptop sat on top of some old books with a walkman nearby and several empty bottles. Jenna smiled, the man was definitely interesting. All the electronic equipment, mixed in with books that looked to be a couple hundred years old. What a contrast, the old and new. He seemed to belong in two centuries with his old books and artifacts, and his computer and stereo equipment combined on the same shelves.

Together they laid out the picnic and proceeded to eat. Adam was beginning to feel the effect of having been up all night, he could hardly keep his eyes open as they chatted after eating.

"Adam I'm going to go and let you sleep. Thank you for this morning." Jenna said as she headed toward the door.

Adam stopped her before she could leave and slowly turned her toward him. "No Jenna, thank you for the wonderful breakfast." He said as he lowered his lips to hers.

Jennna froze at the feel of his mouth on hers. Quickly she broke away and ran out the door, leaving Adam staring after her shocked.

"Jenna, wait. What's wrong?" he called at her retreating back.

************

Later that evening Methos was telling Duncan and Jess about Jenna, how they met, and what had happened earlier that day. " It was the weirdest thing, all I did was kiss her quickly, and the next thing I knew she was bolting out the door like a scared rabbit."

"Just, how much do you know about her, Adam?" Jess asked

"Personal stuff, not much, we talk about the politics, her art, the current affairs, but usually nothing personal. Funny thing is, we just figured this out ourselves today, while we were eating breakfast."

"Adam, I think something pretty heavy duty happened to her, judging by her reaction to your kiss, and her reaction to Duncan this morning. It was almost as if she were afraid. I think you need to talk to her, and Adam, go slow."

Jess and Adam continued to talk while Duncan did the final touches on dinner. Once they were seated. Duncan raised his glass of wine and toasted. " To friendship."

 

***************

Jenna made it home some how. The last thing she remembered was running from Adam's home after he kissed her. Damn. Would she ever be able to forget and not be afraid of a man?

It had been a year now since Bruce used her friendship and abused that trust. The rape left her feeling empty, dirty, and not worth much. She took off right after the police told her that they wouldn't press charges against Bruce because they honestly didn't believe her. She hadn't gone to the hospital and she showered repeatedly afterwards so there was no proof. As if her word wasn't proof enough.

Jenna traveled around the US going from city to city, using the trust fund she had from her grandparents. Eventually she ended up in France. Her French was spotty but she managed to get along well enough until she picked up more of the language. Her painting had started off as a kind of therapy but then it became a source of funds. Tourists bought her little paintings as souvenirs and then the gallery owner wanted to show and sell some of her bigger ones. Jenna was still amazed that people actually wanted to buy her paintings. Her real love was the clay; she used to sculpt all the time. Before Bruce. Now she couldn't even hold the clay. It holds to many memories of that night.

 **Chicago - the year before**

Jenna sat at the table, she was working on a new piece. She thought about asking Bruce to model for her since she would need a nude sculpture for her Masters Show at the university of Chicago. It was too soon in their friendship for that. They had only been dating a few weeks and had just been friendly around campus and in classes before that.

As she thought about what to do, she worked the clay into the right consistency. She started forming something, what ever came to mind. Another horse, that seemed to be what always come out when she was just playing around.

A knock at the door broke her concentration. She left the clay horse and answered the door.

"Bruce, what are you doing here at this late hour?" She asked.

Jenna could smell the alcohol on his breath when he answered. " Why Jenny, I came to see you." He slurred.

Bruce came after toward her. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her brutally. This scared Jenna, pushing away from Bruce she begged him to stop. He didn't listen, he just kept on with his assault of her. When he finished Jenna had been pushed back onto her work table, the beginnings of the horse destroyed under her body. She was bruised. Torn. Humiliated. She showered immediately after he left, try desperately to wipe away the feeling of his hands on her body. Nothing seemed to help, no matter how hard she scrubbed she could still feel his hands.

Jenna sat by an open window in her garret. The rain pouring, her tears fell. She wished she could have a normal healthy relationship with a man, but Bruce took that away from her. She thought of Adam. He was a good, honest, caring man, so why was she so afraid to tell him the truth? She couldn't avoid it forever especially after what happened this morning. He probably thought she was a psycho.

How could she even begin to tell Adam what happened to her when she hadn't even told her father and her brothers? Wasn't admitting a problem the first step toward healing? She wondered if telling her family, would really begin to help her heal, or was the cut too deep to ever heal completely?

She didn't move from the window all night, as she thought about her options. Near dawn she made her decision, she'd go home to Montana and tell her family.

************

Adam found her note when he came back from his morning walk. He had spent a good portion of the evening at MacLeod's catching up. Once he got back to his place he couldn't concentrate so he took his sword and began to wonder the streets of Paris. He encountered a few immortals but none wanted a challenge, thankfully. The mood he was in it would be no problem to take his head.

He waited until he got inside to read the letter. Sitting down on his bed, he tore open the envelope and read:

 _Adam, I've gone back to the States. I need to talk to my family. I will return in a few weeks and explain. Jenna_

 

Adam was even more curious than before. This one was definitely a mystery, and he'd run across a few in his lifetime. Laying back on his bed he reached for the phone to call Jess, he needed a woman's perspective on this situation. No it was too early and he was tired. Sleep finally over took him and he feel asleep with the phone receiver in his hand.

Several hours later the tingle of and immortal and the banging at the door woke him. Realizing he still held the receiver he hung up the phone and groggily walked to the door. Throwing it open he said "This had better be good!"

"Damn it Methos. Don't you ever check to see who's at the door? I could have taken your head" MacLeod ranted.

"If you want it so bad, take it!" Methos replied, showing his neck.

"Boys, before we draw a crowd, can we please go inside?" Jess asked calmly. She knew they would never get anywhere with Duncan and Adam yelling.

Both men looked sheepishly at the small woman and walked in the door closing it behind them. They headed toward the main room. Jess looked at the mess Adam left around. Laughing she remembered that when he was involved in his work the place went to shambles. Jess headed towards the   
kitchenette, knowing that if they were going to get any information about what was going on, he would need a good strong cup of coffee to kick his brain into gear.

Duncan dumped papers off the big chair and looked at Methos who just plopped down on the floor. "So what's going on? The phone's been off the hook most of the day and she's been driving me nuts worrying about you."

"Nothing, I fell asleep with the receiver in my hand."

Duncan shook his head, amused.

Jess appeared with a mug of coffee for Adam. " Drink this, then tell me about it. Did you talk to Jenna?"

Adam shook his head while sipping the coffee, then got up to retrieve the letter, and handed it to Jess. " Found this in the door this morning when I finally got home. I really didn't mean to worry you. I was actually going to call when I fell asleep." He said shyly.

Jess laughed and gave him a gentle shove," Fool. You really did have me worried."

They talked a while longer about the note, then Duncan took Jess home and Methos went promptly back to sleep. Not even the heavy dose of caffeine could keep him up right now.

During the next two weeks, Methos spent the evenings with Duncan and Jess then the rest of the night working on the database. He didn't discuss it with MacLeod because of the last screw up with Kalas. He knew MacLeod would be suspicious of any type of all encompassing database. Joe called periodically to see how things were progressing. He really ought to go to Seacouver to see his friend, but he was hesitant to leave with things unresolved with Jenna.

Two weeks later Adam returned one afternoon after sparing with Duncan to find Jess cleaning his place... with Jenna.

"Hey welcome back, How was your workout with Duncan? Adam, by the way you have company." She nodded to where Jenna was cleaning up his bedroom and changing the sheets.

He headed toward her and stopped at the foot of the bed. " Jenna," He said tentatively, "Welcome back."

"Hi. I came to see if you were sleeping and found Jess cleaning up. So I thought I would help out while I waited. Is that OK?"

"I won't argue with a woman who cleans my house." Adam said smiling, then adding softly, "Jenna, can I give you a welcome back hug or will you run out the door again?"

"No Adam, I won't run away this time." She answered.

Adam walked around to her and folded her in his embrace. She stiffed at first contact but relaxed as he just held her. " Jenna, will you tell me what's wrong, please?" He asked quietly.

She pulled back a little and replied. " Yes Adam, I will finally tell you."

"Thank You, I've been worried since you ran out."

" Jess told me how worried you've been and how you blamed your self for chasing me away. Please don't. Come, let's sit down and I will tell you the whole story."

Jess quietly excused herself and let the pair talk. What ever happened to Jenna, she's strong and with Adam's help they will get through it together, Jess thought, just like I did, when Tom and Amy died.

Adam and Jenna sat facing each other on the bed, while she told her tale about Bruce and the rape. "It happened a little over a year ago......." she begun. It was all Adam could do to contain his desire to kill the man who hurt her, and then to pull her into his arms and tell her it would be OK, but he had to let he continue her story, without interruption.

She ended her story by telling him, " I just ran with out telling my father and brothers what happened and where I was, it took running out on you two weeks ago to make me finally go home and tell them. Needless to say they were both angry and relieved. But mostly they were glad that they finally knew where I was. I promised to keep in touch this time.  
So now you see why I reacted the way I did."

Adam leaned forward and grasped her hands. " I promise you what ever my come of our relationship, *I* will never hurt you. I want you to know you can always come to me for anything."

If it had not been for the tears threatening to spill from his eyes she may never have believed his declaration. She saw that he genuinely meant every word he said.

They sat together holding hands as Jenna told him about herself. He cried with her while she told him about her mother's death from a riding accident when she was 10. They laughed together during stories about her brothers practical jokes and her life on the ranch, and he held her while she cried telling him what the rape did to her confidence.

He knew she was exhausted from the emotional outpouring. He laid back keeping her in his arms and let her fall asleep. He stroked her hair as she slept; thinking. How could anyone harm this woman? The physical violence was bad enough, let alone the emotional harm it did as well. To strip her of her confidence, in both herself and her work. Humiliate her. Make her feel unfit to be with another person. It was plain criminal. She was a special woman, and he would do what ever it took to help her recover. There might always be remnants of the insecurities but he would make sure she knew how beautiful and special he thought she was.

The feelings he felt for her, surprised him, sure they had know each other for what? Six months now, but what did they really know about each other? Not much. What he did know, was that he felt comfortable around her. He was happy and content in her company. He worried about her when they missed meeting, and now he felt a protectiveness toward her. Love? He hesitated to call it that. It wasn't necessarily a feeling he wanted to feel again so soon. He still felt Alexa's loss. All he really knew was that this woman was important to him. And this tenuous gift of trust she was now giving by allowing herself to fall asleep in his arms, touched him deeply.

Adam had fallen asleep with Jenna still in his arms. He was awoken several hour later by the phone ringing. Reaching across Jenna's still sleeping body he answered the phone.

Jenna woke with the movement and heard Adam's portion of the conversation,

"Sorry Jess, I fell asleep...........Jenna's still here..................yea, it was a good talk.......Listen hon, I can't talk now, why don't I call you later...............no I doubt I will make it tonight........Jess, don't push...........OK I'll ask.......I'll get back to you, bye."

"Was that Jess checking up on us?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, sorry I woke you. Yea that was Jess, I am late coming over and she was making sure everything was OK. I am supposed to go over for dinner. Now she is inviting you as well, are you up for it?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know but I'm willing to try." Jenna answered.

"They're good people Jenna, I would and have trusted them with my life. Jess would be someone good to talk to if you wanted to talk to a woman."

"I'll remember that."

They freshened up and headed out the door. Jenna stopped just outside the door, turning to Adam she said, " Thank You Adam, for everything, it means a lot that you didn't judge me by what happened to me."

Adam hugged her close and whispered, " Never. The woman I see is intelligent, beautiful, and talented. Now lets go to dinner."

Adam kissed the top of her head and headed down the stairs holding her hand. They would work through it. Together.

 

***********

 

Over the next 4 months Adam and Jenna spent a lot of time together. They would go on picnics, tour the city together, spend time with Duncan and Jess, or she would just keep him company while he worked.

Adam was a very tactile person and would touch Jenna every opportunity, whether it be holding hands while the walked, running his hand across her back as he would pass by, or lately he had taken to coming up behind her and holding her while she cooked or did the dishes. She was finally getting used to his touch. If he surprised her though, Jenna would still tense up. He knew she and Jess spent a lot time talking before the MacLeods had headed back to Seacouver last month. He and Jess talked about how he could help Jenna as well. Jess always offered good advice but Methos knew that he would have to use his own intuition as to how to proceed. He cared about her and sometimes it was so damn hard to remain passive and wait, but he was going to do it for her, and for their future. He already knew he wanted to have a future with her, but he knew, it would take time.

He had been working strange hours lately, tonight was going to be the first night where he would actually sleep at night. Jess's call at 3:00 am interrupted his sleep. He couldn't get angry though. How was she to know that he'd decided to work like a normal human being during the day and sleep at night? She called to invite he and Jenna to Seacouver for the Christmas season. They could stay at the apartment above 'Tropicals'. Adam told her he would think about it and get back to her at a more decent hour. Hanging up the phone he rolled over and promptly fell back asleep.

Jenna snuck into Adam's apartment early that morning, she knew he would be sleeping, she wanted to surprise him with breakfast. He'd been so patient and loving to her that she wanted to do something to say thank you. Jenna didn't think she would ever be able to trust a man again, but Adam was proving her wrong. He was always loving, gentle, and most importantly, he never pushed. He seemed to know just how much affection he could show without overstepping his bounds; showing her it was safe to trust again.

Jenna smiled at the key she pocketed as she shut the door behind her. She knew that his work was important and that there were people who would not want him doing what ever he was doing, but the fact that he trusted her with a key said a lot. She headed toward the kitchenette and started getting things together for the omelets. She held off on the coffee knowing that the smell would wake him, and she wanted to have the omelets almost ready before he woke.

The smell of coffee drifted past. Coffee. Who's making coffee? Jenna. Adam smiled as he stretched. He donned a robe and padded barefoot into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was one that he could get used to seeing all the time. Jenna, barefoot, with a large apron on, cooking. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her small waist. She stiffened, then relaxed. Adam felt her tensing and started to loosen his grip but her hands on his stopped him.

"You just startled me, it's OK." She whispered leaning back into his embrace for a moment. Straightening she said, " Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes go get showered."

Adam chuckled, gave her one last squeeze, grabbed the cup of steaming coffee she had set out for him, and disappeared muttering, "women.".

He returned quickly. He'd showered and had his robe back on and loosely belted at his waist. "To what do I owe the honor of waking to hot coffee, and breakfast?"

"This is just my way of saying thank you, for being you. With all the love and patience you've showed, I wanted to do something to show you how special I think you are." she told him while fixing a plate.

Adam was speechless, all he could do was to pull her into is arms and hold her. Never in all his years would he have expected this.

They sat at the little table chatting while they ate. Finally, when breakfast was finished. Jenna moved to clear the dishes and bring more coffee. As she set the coffee on the table Adam pulled her into his lap and held her.

"Thank you, Jenna. This, all of this," he said motioning to the setting and her presence, "means a lot to me, *you* mean a lot to me." And with that said he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

Jenna just held him, stroking his hair, astonished at the depth of emotion his man had. She knew when she saw him that first time last March, that he was a man of many layers. She was just starting to see inside of those layers. Like herself he'd shut him self off from most every one. Jess, Duncan, and Joe, whom she had yet to meet, were the only ones he seemed to hold dear. And now she knew she could count herself among them. Even the people he 'worked' with didn't have a clue about him.

Adam loved the feel of her hands as she ran them through his hair, it was arousing. No he couldn't think like that, it was way too soon for her. His body however didn't agree with his mind. Adam released her and stood but not before his arousal became noticeable. Excusing himself, he retreated to get dressed.

Jenna, at first surprised by his hasty retreat, smiled knowing he cared enough for her feelings that he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. The funny thing was she wasn't nervous, or scared by his arousal, in fact just the opposite. She was thrilled, after all they had been through, the past few months, with her hot and cold running emotions. The fact that he could still be aroused by her, made her feel good.

Adam appeared, interrupting her thoughts, looking sheepish, "Jenna, I, ah, am sorry about........"

She moved closer and put her finger over his mouth to silence him, "Not another word. Don't be sorry. I'm not. I'm flattered, thrilled. I may not be ready yet but the fact that you can feel that way about me, after everything gives me hope. I want to be whole again, for both of us, Adam. I trust you completely. That's a big step for me. To trust a man." She said her voice softening with emotion as she finished.

Her tears undid him and he pulled her into his arms. They stood holding each other for a long time, absorbing the fact that they had crossed yet another bridge in her recovery.

Finally Adam released her and said, " Lets spend the day together playing, we can be tourists, go on a picnic, the museums, what ever just as long as we are together."

"Sounds like fun," she said smiling, " lets just head out and see where we end up by the time the day is over."

They grabbed jackets and headed out. They ended up walking all over the city; going into small galleries, and antique shops. Adam was having fun buying silly little trinkets and some not so inexpensive things for her. And he couldn't resist stopping for pastries. Going to all the off the beaten path tourist spots and landmarks. Adam would tell her little tales about some of them claiming to have heard about it from someone or another when he was a kid and it stuck. Little did she know that the tale was either some antic of his or something he witnessed. It was late when they returned to Adam's, they both were tired. Adam hit the play button on the answering machine as they walked past. There were several messages from research friends and one from Jess.

"Adam, damn it, where are you? You were supposed to call me back this morning about whether you and Jenna would be coming to Seacouver for the holidays. Talk to her and get back to me ASAP."

"Oops." Adam said with a smile, "I guess I forgot about her calling this morning. So Jenna, how do you feel about coming to Seacouver with me for the holidays?"

"Adam, did you really forget or were you just to chicken to ask?"

"You caught me, I was chicken to ask. I didn't want you to think I was pushing." He said guiltily.

Giving him a playful shove, Jenna said, " I knew it. Seriously, it sounds like fun, where would we stay?"

"Duncan and Jess kept her place above her shop for guests. It's a nice little place with two bedrooms. The only thing we might have to put up with is her birds if Duncan has kicked them out again."

"OK, I'm game to go, I guess. When do we go?"

"Great. I'll call Jess later. I owe her a middle of the night call. I'm glad your coming with me." He said smiling.

They started to make plans for their trip to Seacouver, when Adam noticed how quiet it got. He turned to see Jenna sound asleep on the sofa. Smiling he carried her to his bed and started to remove her clothes. He decided to leave her shirt intact but removed her jeans and sweater. Covering her with a blanket he pulled the extra pillow off the bed and made himself comfortable on the sofa. They could make their plans later.

 

***********

It was the week before Christmas and they were on their way to Seacouver. Adam made all the plans so Jenna wouldn't have to worry about it and could concentrate on how much fun it would be. Adam had the most fun calling Jess at 3:00 am to tell her they were coming and to have the apartment ready for them. Mac wasn't to happy about the call but he understood Adam's revenge.

Adam was flying them to New York on the Concord, then on to Seacouver. Jenna was thrilled with the first class service of the Concord. She stayed awake and they chatted the whole way. During the next leg of the flight she was sleeping on his shoulder. It still amazed him how far they had come in the past few months. The fact that she trusted him enough to allow him to hold her, like he was now doing every chance he got, to being able to fall asleep in his arms.

Soon after the pilot announced their arrival in Seacouver, Adam gently shook Jenna awake. " We're about to land, sleepy head."

Jenna straightened and stretched, trying to work the stiffness out of her muscles. Adam noticed and gently rubbed her neck and shoulder. " I'll give you a back rub later, after we get settled at Jess's."

"Thanks I could use one." She replied still trying to rub away the soreness.

As they began to deplane Adam felt the buzz of another immortal. MacLeod must be with Jess, he thought. He was surprised to see Richie waiting on them at the gate.

"Hey Adam, you must be Jenna." Richie said as he greeted them both. " Mac sent me. Jess is swamped at the shop and he's trying to help her out. I'm to take you right over so you can get settled in the apartment. By the way, dinner at Joe's tonight."

Richie filled them in on all the news while they got the baggage and drove to 'Tropicals'. Jenna was rather shocked to see the young man treating Adam with an almost reverence. She'd have to ask Adam about that later.

They arrived just as Jess was ushering the last customer out the door 45 minutes past closing time. They received a warm welcome from both MacLeods. Jenna felt less intimidated by Duncan by now and was comfortable with his hug. Jess showed them upstairs to the apartment. Jenna was amazed by the bareness of the room, she had expected it to be filled, like the barge, with antiques and art. Jenna learned that this was Jess's place before she and Duncan got married and she never bothered to change it afterward. Besides the MacLeod's would occasionally use Jess's as place to escape and still be in town.

Jess showed Jenna and Adam to the bedrooms. "This is the master bedroom, are you both staying in here?"

"No, I thought I'd let Jenna have this room. I'll take the other room. I don't think MacLeod would like me in your bed even if you're not there." Adam teased.

"Damn straight." Duncan replied from behind.

Richie laughed from behind them. Now that Duncan and Jess were married, the men felt they could tease each other about the relationship Adam and Jess had 6 years ago or more.

Jenna was stunned by the sheer simplicity and beauty of the room. She had imagined rooms like this when she was a kid but she never expected to actually be staying in one. This room was of the stuff romantics dreamed up. She looked at the MacLeods and knew that this was part of their own private heaven.

"You two get settled in, take a nap, and, Adam meet us at Joe's about 7:00 PM for dinner. He's got some new group in her wants us to hear." Duncan informed them.

The MacLeods and Richie left by way of the back entrance. Adam moved their bags into the individual rooms and headed back into the kitchen to check out the refrigerator. Jess, god bless her, had stocked it with food and even some of his favorite label of beer. He decided after grabbing a beer to take a quick shower and take a nap. First he should check on Jenna and see if she still wanted that back rub.

Adam knocked lightly on her door. When she didn't answer he peeked inside it find that she was just getting into the shower. He could see her silhouette through the glass blocks. Enough of that, Pierson, watching her won't do you any good. Adam closed the door and headed back to his room for a shower.

Adam wanted to checked on Jenna one more time before sitting down to relax before going to Joe's. As he was about to knock on the door he heard her crying. He push the door open to see her curled up on the bed in her towel crying softly into a pillow. Adam crossed the room and sat next to her. Taking her in his arms her held her stroking her wet hair until the tear subsided.

"Jenna, what's wrong." He asked quietly.

"Everything. Nothing. This, " she motioned to the room, "is what wrong."

Adam, confused, said. "Explain it to me."

"I'm jealous of this. Jess and Duncan are so lucky. They can love each other with out fear, they have a place that is the stuff dreams are made of, where they can be together. They can say things to each other with their eyes and bodies, not being afraid of how it will be taken. I want to be like them. I want to be able to love and not be afraid all the time." Her tears started again as she choked out the last bit.

"Jen, don't cry. You can and will be able to love like them, sure it might take some time, but you will. Why don't you ask Jess to tell you their story, those two had some rough times getting to where they are now. Including the fact that Duncan and I almost lost a friendship when my connection with Jess was discovered. Needless to say it wasn't pretty. And as for you, beautiful, just look at how far you/we have come." Adam reassured her. "Here lay down and I'll rub your back."

Jenna laid down and Adam moved the towel so he could better rub all of her back. Slowly he started to massage the muscles in her shoulders and soothing out the knots. As he moved downward her could feel the alternating tenseness and relaxation. She finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. He massaged a while longer then started to move away. Jenna woke as he stopped, she reached out to him to stop his departure.

"Adam, don't go. Hold me for a while."

"Jenna, I ah, don't think that is a really good idea."

"Adam please, I need to be held."

Adam tightened the tie on his belt and laid down on the bed. Jenna curled up with her head on his shoulder. He held her rubbing his hand up and down her back and arm. The towel, barely covering her after the backrub, had ridden down low on her hip. Leaving all of her back and most of her side exposed for his caress.

"Thank you." She murmured against his chest.

Adam tried to concentrate on something other than her hand drawing idle circles on his arm, and the fact that she just felt way too good in his arms. Until lately he'd been able to keep a tight rein on his sexual attraction to her. Lately, however, with her gaining confidence in herself, it was getting harder not to think about making love to her. He felt the stirring of his body and tried to turn it off.

Jenna, noticing his slight arousal, propped her chin on his chest and quietly asked. "Adam, make love to me."

Adam shocked by her bold statement, started coughing. "There is nothing I would like to do more than to make love with you, but you mean way to much to me for me to go ahead with something I don't think your ready for yet."

"Adam, how do you know if I'm ready or not?" Jenna asked, rather miffed.

Adam pulled Jenna on top of him and held her tight. She could feel his arousal through his robe, her towel had slipped so that it no longer was wrapped around her.

She hesitated when confronted with the full force of it. Maybe Adam was right, she wasn't ready yet. She had been able to get used to Adam and all the ever increasing affection he'd been giving her over the past months. This however, was a different situation.

Adam feeling her hesitation loosened his hold on her so that she could roll to his side and still remain in his embrace. "Jenna, I want you, but I'm also willing to wait until you are ready." He then tickled her to lighten the mood and said. "I'll just have to take a lot of cold showers, which I better go do now."

Before Adam could make his escape, Jenna pulled closer and covered his mouth with hers, he tightened his grip and returned the kiss, still allowing her to control it. When she ended it she smiled and simply said, "thank you."

In bad need of a cold shower, he headed to the shower in her room. Smiling to himself, he stepped under the frigid water. That'll cool his raging hormones down a little, but if she kept that up it wouldn't help much. Forgetting about the glass blocks that allowed her to see his silhouette in the shower, he stood under the cold stream with his head resting against the tile wall. God he loved her, it was going to be sheer torture to be near her and not make love to her, but he wanted her to be a willing partner and she just wasn't there yet and for her he'd wait and freeze under cold showers.

Jenna sat watching his silhouette for a few moments then decided to give him his towel as he stepped from the shower. She moved to the shower entrance and sat waiting. Adam finally shut the water off and turned, slightly bemused at seeing Jenna there. My she was getting bold, he thought. Smiling he took the towel from her outstretched arms and began to dry off. Finally wrapping the towel around his waist her stepped toward her and pulled her close. She felt warm next to his cool skin. He kissed her quickly and headed toward his room to get dressed.

Adam passed by her room after dressing and sat on the sofa to wait for her. It was getting close to when they had to leave for Joe's. Jenna appeared shortly wearing simple leggings and a long sweater, which did everything for his libido. Damn her, he thought.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "by the way just how are we getting there?"

"Jess left her car for us to use." Adam smiled, " you look beautiful."

Jenna smiled and held out her hand to him. Taking her hand and raising off the sofa they proceeded out the door. Jenna asked questions on the way to Joe's. Who was going to be there how did everyone know each other, etc. Adam did his best to answer her question with out discussing immortals. It was something he would have to do soon enough, just not tonight.

Joe's, as usual, was dark and smoky, blues playing in the background. Obviously the new band hadn't started yet. Joe came around the bar and greeted Adam with a handshake and a hug. Turning to Jenna he also shook her hand and dropped a kiss on it as well. Jenna smiled at the bear of a man with the twinkling eyes. It would be hard not to like this one, she thought.

They enjoyed the evening together, laughing, catching up on recent events of each other's life, etc. Joe enlisted Jenna and Jess to help decorate the bar for Christmas. It turned into a free for all with Duncan and Adam giving direction as to where to hang the garland. More often than not it ended up around one of their necks. The men got the honor of hanging the mistletoe over the bar and spent the next few hour trying to catch  
Jess and Jenna under it. The more the evening wore on the sillier they got. Duncan grabbing Jenna and pulling her under the mistletoe while Adam had Jess. Jenna enjoyed the light hearted fun and for the first time was relaxed enough to enjoy all the tom-foolery.

Adam finally got his turn at finding Jenna under the mistletoe and pulled her in for a long kiss that rapidly turned passionate, leaving them both breathing hard when it ended. Jenna had tears in her eyes when she finally looked at Adam.

"Too much to soon." He whispered.

"No, just thank you for forgetting and allowing me to as well." She said burying her head in his chest.

Jess and Duncan watched the scene, smiling. It was good to see their friend so happy. Jenna, even with all the problems they had and had yet to over come, was good for Adam. He'd grieved too long for Alexa, and now it was time for him to love again.

Finally, it was late and the two couples bid goodnight to Joe and each other and headed to their respective places. Adam started to say goodnight to Jenna outside her bedroom door when she asked. " Adam spend the night with me, please. I want you to hold me. I want to feel you near me, tonight has been too special to end it now."

Adam relented and went to change into his pajama bottoms. He returned carrying the top in his hand. Smiling, he tossed her the top before she headed into the bathroom. Jess, ever the romantic, had left a few candles around the room. Adam lit a couple and turned down the bed. He was sitting on the side thumbing through on of Jess's books, with his back to the bathroom when he felt the bed shift indicating her joining him. He turned off  
the light, leaving the glow from the candles to illuminate the room, and laid down next to Jenna. Knowing she must be nervous, he tucked her in the curl of his body and whispered in her hair, " goodnight, my sweet."

 

*********

 

During the next week things were busy for everyone. During the day Adam was either with Duncan, sparing, shopping for their women, or with Joe going over watcher business. Jenna had elected to help Jess at the shop, so they could talk when things weren't too busy. Jenna asked questions about what Adam was like when Jess knew him, and general questions about their relationship. Jess filled in as much as she could. It was easy to talk about Adam and their friendship because she wouldn't have to hide his immortality from Jenna because Jess didn't know about it then herself. Jess really wished Adam would tell Jenna soon; before something happened.

Adam would show up and cook lunch for them and then disappear back to whatever he was doing. Joe and Mac both teased him, that he couldn't be away from Jenna for to long. Duncan had little room to talk though because he was the same way with Jess.

They had been sharing a bed since they arrived in Seacouver. She was becoming more comfortable with Adams presence in bed and with his obvious attraction for her. She had even taken to waking him with light caresses and kisses. He didn't know how much more of this he could stand. Jess understood what Jenna's motivation was. She wanted to explore and see how far she could get before her fear would win out and stop her. Jess had clued Adam in on just exactly what Jenna was up to, know that he must be getting near the end of his rope when it came to restraint. Adam understood and was willing to let her continue, but his resolve to keep his hands off her was wearing thin.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Adam had taken the two women for some final Christmas shopping. The malls were all closed now and they were headed home. Deciding to stop for some Chinese takeout on the way home, they headed in to make their selections. Adam felt the buzz of another immortal while they were waiting for their order. Jess recognized the look and looked around, seeing no one she recognized she flashed a worried look toward Adam, who just shrugged and kept an eye out. Finally a man appeared from the shadows.

"Alec Samuels, I finally found you. After 150 year of looking." The stranger growled then eyed Jenna and Jess, "Still up to your old tricks I see, stealing another man's woman."

"Hal Roberts, I did not steal your wife, if Louise left you it was on her own accord." Adam retorted.

He was taller than Adam and built like a mountain, solid. Gray hair covered much of his head and face.

"Sure she did." He said sarcastically. "We were happy together, until you came along. Then she decided that spending an eternity with me looking old was not as thrilling as spending it with someone who would always be young like you."

"Hal, lets just walk away from this now, I haven't seen Louise since that day I left. I didn't even know you and she parted ways." Adam replied calmly.

"Now. In the alley." Was his response.

Adam nodded and turned to Jess, and said quietly, "Keep her here. She doesn't know yet."

He followed the stranger to the alley.

"Jess *what* is going on? Why did that man call Adam, Alec? How could he have been looking for Adam for 150 years? Why is Adam following him? *Jess*!" Jenna bombarded her with questions.

Jess waved Jenna quiet and called Duncan to inform him what was going on. "Adam will explain it all later." I hope, she added to herself.

Soon the sound of clanking swords were heard above the night sounds. Minutes seemed like hours as they waited for Adam to return or Duncan to show up. Jess held Jenna back for as long as she could. Jenna tore out of Jess's grasp and headed down the alley. As she turned the corner behind the building she arrived in time to see Adam receive a fatal shot to the chest. As the stranger prepared to take the final swing to remove Adams head, after he had played dirty and shot Adam through the heart, Jenna screamed and ran toward Adam.

Jess followed, and glared at the other man. He was still poised to make the blow when he felt another immortal. Duncan arrived to take in the scene of Jenna holding Adams head in her lap and Jess standing protectively nearby.

"Duncan, thank God, he shot Adam in the heart." Jess told him.

Duncan nodded, acknowledging her comment.

The stranger looked at MacLeod and said, "Highlander, you can't interfere."

"No I can't, and I don't abide by breaking the rules to a fair fight. Beside you know we don't do well with audiences, so leave your fight for another time." MacLeod warned.

Hal backed off and disappeared into the shadows. Duncan looked at the women. Jenna sat sobbing with Adam in her arms.

"He's dead. You let him get away and he killed Adam." She sobbed.

Duncan looked at Jess and said, " Get your car and we'll put him in the back seat."

Jess took Jenna by the shoulders and guided her away from Adam.

Soon she pulled around to the back alley. Duncan lifted Adam into the back seat telling Jenna to sit with him. He would drive the t-bird, following them to 'Tropicals'.

Jenna cried as she held Adams head in her lap. She didn't understand why Jess wasn't up set, Adam was her best friend, they had a history, and yet she sat there calmly saying have faith. Jenna believed in a God, but there was no way he could help Adam now.

Once they arrived at Tropicals, Jess led the way to the apartment; turning on lights so Duncan, who was carrying Adam, wouldn't fall. Duncan placed him on the sofa and told Jess to get a wash cloth to clean up Adam. Jenna, he told to stay with him. Just as Jess was returning with the warm cloth Adam gasped and returned to the living. Jenna so surprised she fell off the edge of the sofa.

Adam looked around and muttered under his breath, when he saw Jenna's face, "oh shit"

Duncan and Jess laughed at Adams expression and Mac said, " Well now that your back among us, *you* have some explaining to do," he nodded towards Jenna, "we'll see you in the a.m." And they headed out.

Adam looked at Jenna then at himself, seeing the bloodied torn shirt. Rising up he said, " Let me get cleaned up and then I'll explain."

He headed towards the shower stopping only to grab a pair of sweats off the dresser. He stood under the steaming shower rinsing away the blood and feeling the wounds healing completely. He knew that Jenna waited in the bedroom for him to return. This was not the way he wanted to tell her about his immortality, and all that went with it. He'd been sparing with MacLeod so he wasn't out of practice, that man should never have gotten the better of him, his worry about Jenna and Jess distracted him enough that Hal got a few good cuts in and then that gun, he never would have expected that. Damn. He was going to have to watch his attention.

Stepping out from the shower, he toweled off and pulled on the sweats. Wrapping the towel around his neck, he walked out into the bedroom. He found Jenna sitting sheet white in the middle of their bed. He knew she was still upset about his 'death', she had every right to be. He would need something in order to demonstrate the inability to die and rapid healing, just in case she was in denial about what really happened. He was scared of what her reaction would be. Would she leave him when she found out what he was?

"I need to get something and I'll be right back." He said as he headed toward the kitchen. Grabbing a knife and wrapping it in another towel he returned to Jenna.

At first, Jenna was hesitant to get near him. Then finally she allowed him to hold her. Tears fell as she sobbed. She had come so close to losing him just as she was getting comfortable being with him, and now the shock of the whole evening was coming crashing down on her at once. Finally she pushed away and said. "Explain."

Adam could tell she was angry at him for the deception.

Over the next few hours he explained about immortals. Watchers. He demonstrated how immortals heal by cutting open his hand and allowing Jenna to actually watch it heal. She still couldn't believe that that he was alive and well sitting near her, after she thought he'd been killed, he needed to show her exactly what happened to them when injured. He explained the rules of the Game, and most importantly he told her about Methos, his real identity and his real age. He also explained that Duncan, Richie, Amanda, and others she had yet to meet, were immortals. Jenna was overwhelmed with all that she learned.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about all this?" she asked, still a little angry.

"I don't know, maybe I was scared you would think I was a freak and take off. I haven't told any one I was involved with about my immorality in such a long time I was afraid of how you would react." He answered quietly.

"Jess knows doesn't she?"

Adam nodded, "When she met Duncan for the first time he had died and came back in her arms. She didn't know about me until a year after she first met Duncan. I never told her."

"She was your friend and lover and you never told her?"

"Not while we were together. I was going to sooner or later because I didn't want to lose a friend like her. Thankfully when she found out about me she'd already been exposed to immortals and was OK with it. Talk to her Jenna, she can help you understand what it is like from her point of view." Adam told her.

They sat staring at each other, neither moving. Jenna angry and scared. Adam scared of her reaction, and regretful of the hurt he'd caused her. He wanted to hold her but he was afraid to ask. She seemed to read his thoughts and reached out to him, pulling him into her arms and holding him tightly.

He fell asleep wrapped in her arms, feeling the comfort she gave. Jenna tried to absorb all he told her while he slept. This man in her arms was 5000 years old, unbelievable. She thought about the people he loved and buried, how could he stand it. And yet here he was with her, knowing that he would go through that loss all over again. He was still there with her, loving her, even though he would one day bury her as well. That spoke volumes to Jenna.

Adam woke Christmas Eve morning with a sense of well being. He was cradled in Jenna's arms his head resting on her chest. He raised his head to see her emerald eyes watching him.

"Hi sleepy head." She said smiling.

Adam acted on instinct and moved up to claim her lips in a passion filled kiss. She returned it fully with no hesitation, in fact she began to caress his body, letting him know she wanted more than just a few kisses. Adam let her take the lead. Knowing that only she would know if it became to much and the fear returned.

They never finished making love, Jenna's fear came back full force. Adam held her until she stopped trembling, whispering how beautiful, strong, intelligent, and talented she was, and most importantly how much she meant to him. How much he loved her.

They held each other for a long while feeling the comfort of the other. Finally Adam said something about a shower and asked if she would like to join him. Jenna hesitated then accepted, it was the first time she'd ever showered with a man. Adam adjusted the temperature of the water so it was just right for them both, leading her into the shower he held her then began to wash her hair. She relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. Joy at being with him won out and they ended up playing in the shower like kids. When the water turned cold they grabbed their towels and dried each other off.

Dressing, they headed over to the MacLeods for either a late breakfast or early lunch. They had planned to spend the day all together with Joe and Richie coming over as well. Duncan had found a huge tree for the loft and the plan for the day was to decorate the monster. Joe came over with his recipe for hot toddies and they got to work after lunch. By the time they were finished Jess and Jenna joined forces to make the Oyster Stew. They all agreed to have a chocolate fondue for dessert so the men got to clean, and cut the fruits that the were going to dip.

Dinner was a quiet affair, they talked about old friends not seen recently and those lost. Once dinner was finished they dimmed the lights so only the tree and candles lit the room. The music was turned to Christmas carols and they raised a glass to those no longer with them. Jenna retrieved the fondue and they sat nibbling and enjoying stories Duncan and Adam told of Christmases long ago.

At midnight they opened their gifts, saving a few for more private moments between lovers and friends alike; these were the one that would have a special meaning to the recipient.

Adam and Jenna headed back to the apartment not to long after they gifts were all opened. They had a rough couple of days with the challenge and Jenna finding out about immortality. They promised to return later at a more decent hour.

That night they slept in each other's arms talking about what the future would bring for both of them.

*************

The week between Christmas and New Years was anti climatic. They would get together for dinner, or go out alone. He showed her around town and took in a movie or two. Jenna spent a lot of time with Jess, they were becoming fast friends. Their connection through Adam and more recently, each of them loving an immortal brought them closer. Jenna asked question that only a woman who loved an immortal would be able to answer. How did she, Jess, stand it every time Duncan was challenged? How could she live knowing that he might not come home. Jess said it was like real life, you never know when they're not going to come home, she said remembering the loss of her first husband and daughter. She told Jenna of Tom and Amy, and their deaths. Jenna then understood that the risks they took by loving Duncan and Adam were no different than loving anyone.

New Years eve brought a party at Joe's. He decided that it ought to be a formal affair so Adam, and Duncan brushed off their tux's while the girls went shopping for new dresses. Refusing to allow the men see them, they decided to get dressed at the apartment and let the men have Duncan's loft to get dressed in. Jess and Jenna spent the day like giddy school girls getting ready for Prom. By the time Adam and Duncan came to pick them up, they were almost ready. Jess heard the bell signaling their arrival and opened the door for them.

Duncan emitted a wolf whistle when he saw his wife. She was dressed in a long sapphire gown with sequins down its length, and a slit along the side to her thigh. She twirled once for the men and walked into Duncan waiting arms. Jenna had yet to make her appearance. Adam eyed the door then looked at Jess questioningly. Jess shrugged.

Adam turned at the sound of closing doors. Jenna walked out into the living room wearing a short emerald green dress. The sequins played with the light in the room, glistening. Adam, speechless, placed a hand to his heart and watched her walk toward him. She was truly beautiful and he told her so as he swept her into his arms.

"Ladies, Adam, if we are ever going to get to Joe's tonight we better be going." Duncan told them as he headed towards the door.

Gathering their cloaks the ladies followed Duncan with Adam closing up behind them. The conversation on the way to Joe's was lively. When they arrived there was a steady stream of people heading in. The party was just getting under way. They found the table that Joe had reserved for them in a more private area.

They danced, switching partners back and forth. Joe would make his appearance to claim a dance with Jenna and Jess through out the evening. Richie arrived later with his friend Maria, they had been party hopping all evening and decided to finish off with friends at Joe's.

As the hour drew closer to midnight, they gathered together for the countdown. Each with their partner. Joe stood between MacLeod and Adam. Both men put their free arm around their friend.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! The crowed all shouted. Their small group all raised a glass to each other and toasted friendship, and like Christmas they shared a moment to remember the ones no longer with them. Darius, Fitzcairn, brother Paul, and countless others. Then they began hugging and kissing each other. Celebrating their friendship.

They party went on for a few more hours, Joe joined then more frequently as the crowd thinned, leaving Mike to handle the bar alone. Finally they were all to tired to remain and headed off to their respective homes. Duncan dropped Adam and Jenna off at the apartment, before he headed home with Jess.

Adam's last thought as he drifted off to sleep with Jenna in his arms, was how lucky he was.

*********

 

Adam and Jenna spent a few more weeks in Seacouver with Duncan and Jess before heading to Montana and the ranch where Jenna grew up. Adam was hesitant about the trip, wondering whether he would be expected to explain his immortality or not. Meeting parents of the woman you love is tough enough.

The four wheel drive they rented at the airport got them the 150 miles to the homestead without incident. They were met at the door by Eric, one of her four older brothers.

"Jenna, my god, it is you. What are you doing here in the middle of winter?" Eric exclaimed.

"Why visiting you, big brother." She said as she was engulfed in a bear hug.

Eric called out to the rest of the family and Jenna led Adam to the large kitchen where everyone was gathered. She had truly surprised them all by coming, but they were excited by her presence. They all rushed her and engulfed her with hugs and kisses.

Once they all greeted Jenna, her father cleared his throat and asked. "Who's your friend?" Noticing Adam for the first time.

"Daddy, I want you to meet Adam Pierson, He's the man I told you about from Paris. Adam this is my father, Rance Simon."

Adam and Rance looked carefully at each other and finally Rance said, " Pleased to meet you, son. You know, you remind me of some one I met 25 years ago in Vietnam. A journalist by the name of Geoffrey Peters. In fact, if I remember correctly, you are the spitting image of him."

"You know what they say about everyone having a twin. It's nice to meet you sir."

Jenna introduced Adam to each of her brothers. Eric whom he'd met at the door, Justin, Scott and Ryan. They were all tall like their father, Jenna inherited her pettiness from her mother. Once all the introductions were done, they removed their bags from the car and settled in for the evening. Jenna gave Adam the tour of the rambling old house. Her father and Ryan were the only ones who lived there now. Eric had long since moved into the foreman's house, since he now held that position. Justin lived with his new wife, Lynn, in another cabin on the property. Scottie, well he, preferred to stay close to the horses converting an old storage area in the foaling barn into an apartment.

Jenna stayed in her room and Adam was given the room that shared a bath with Jenna's. It was easier for her father if he could think they weren't sharing a bed. He still looked at Jenna as his little girl.

Jenna tired from the traveling retired to bed early, winking at Adam to say join me later. Adam smiled as he watched her ascend the steps. She warmed his heart. Turning he saw Rance motion to him from the library door.

Adam entered and closed the door behind him. Knowing that what he and Rance talked about was to be private. A drink was poured waiting for him, taking it, he sunk into one of the leather chairs near the fireplace.

"So Geoffrey, how is it you have come to know my daughter?" Rance started.

"Honest, Rance, I never knew she was your daughter until I saw you standing there." Adam said, then adding quietly, "It's good to see you my friend."

 

 **Vietnam 1971**  
0

"I tell you Geoff, isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? " Rance asked for the hundredth time.

"Rance, you keep pulling out that picture your going to wear it out." Geoff told him, slightly jealous of the man for being able to have the one thing he never could, children.

You'd think after 5000 years he'd get over it. Most of the time he didn't think about it until a friend presented baby pictures. Damn, he hated to be jealous of Rance.

They'd been friends ever since Rance had pulled his body out of a fire left by a bomb. Rance witnessed Geoff's rapidly healing wounds as he was trying to clean them off. He was about to call to his superior when Geoff stopped him and asked to be allowed to explain.

Goeff told his story over beers a few days later in Da Nang. Rance vowed to keep Geoff's secret.

"Does she know, about what you are?" Rance asked quietly

"Yes." Was all Adam need to say.

"Good."

The two men sat silently for a while, sipping the brandy and watching the fire.

"Ran, I love her. How do you feel about that?"

"As long as she is happy. I assume you know about what happened to her?"

"Yes. We are working through it, together."

"Good."

They sat for a while longer, both wanting and not wanting to know what the other had done in the past 25 years. Finally Adam rose, placing his empty glass near the decanter.

"Its time for me to turn in. Good Night, Ran."

"Good night Geoffrey Peters or should I say Adam Pierson ."

Adam left the other man sitting in the same chair contemplating the fire.

Adam found his way up the stairs and to his room, changing into a pair of sweats he headed to Jenna's room and her arms. Adam needed their comfort as he was made aware of his immortality and the mortality of others. It disturbed him to think of his one time friend as old. He preferred to remember the young man who was constantly showing pictures of his family.

They stayed in Montana for a couple of weeks. While Jenna basked in the love of her family. Their quiet acceptance of the woman she had become, made her decision to remain in Paris with Adam all the easier.

They had been there two weeks when Adam found her in the attic room that had once been her workshop. She was looking at some old painting she'd done and holding some clay. It was the first time she actually didn't mind having the stuff in her hands.

Looking up she saw Adam and motioned him toward her. Wrapping her arms around him she whispered in his ear, " I am ready to go home, to Paris, with you."

Adam stepped back looking at her, seeing the love and trust in her eyes pulled her back into his arms and whispered, "I love you."

They remained the couple of days it took to make all the arrangements to return to Paris. Jenna also packed up her paintings to be shipped back. Finally the day came when they left. They promised to visit when they could.

Before Adam got into the car he looked at Rance and said, "I will love her and care for her always, my friend."

Rance Simon acknowledged Adam's vow and knew that the man would keep it. Just as Rance had kept his.

Jenna watched her father as they backed away, she would miss him the most. Looking at Adam she asked, " He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes, we met before you were born. We were friends until he was injured and sent home. I remember him showing me the picture your mother sent of you as a newborn. He carried it everywhere, you were his pride and joy, still are."

"Tell me about him, then." She asked.

The rest of the drive to the airport Adam told her about the friendship he had with Rance Simon. He left out the parts he was sure her father wouldn't want her to know about, the horrors they saw and experienced. Instead he focused on the fun times he and Ran shared, and he told her about the pride and love he saw every time her father talked about her mother, her brothers, and her, once she made her appearance. He teased her about the stress she put her father through waiting for her arrival.

Jenna was amazed to be sitting with a man who looked no more than 33, but was with her father when he found out about her birth. Would she ever get used to it?

************

Paris greeted their return with it's customary February grayness. It was hard to believe they had been gone for six weeks. Adam returned to his research library, while Jenna turned her garret into a studio.

She spent her days there painting. She was working on a special painting for Adam. It would be a small one depicting he and her father in Montana. She had been sketching the two of them while they were there so it would be fairly easy to turn it into a painting. Jenna also brought some of her old sculptures with her, she set them on a work table nearby. She even purchased new clay once she returned in hopes that she would be able to face it and what happened to her. She would look at the clay, but be unable to touch it, remembering what happened the last time she handled clay. Some days it didn't bother her much. Other days she would run home full of fear from the memory.

Adam didn't know how to comfort her on those days. He would watch her shower and shower as if trying to rub her skin off. He knew she was going through something but she wouldn't talk to him. He did what he could for her. What she would allow him to do. Mostly he just let her know how very much he loved her.

This continued on for the next month. She refused to talk to Adam about it when he asked, saying only that it was something she needed to work through. Adam let her have the space she asked for , but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Adam came home one day to find Jenna with two wrapped presents for him.

" What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Today is the anniversary of our meeting." She told him handing him one of the packages.

Adam tore open the paper, silent as he looked at the painting. It was of him, looking out over the Seine, shoulders slumped.

"That was the day we met. I thought you looked empty inside, like I was. I wanted to give you this to remind you never to let yourself get that low again."

Opening the next one, he smiled as he discovered the painting of himself and her father. She had captured them perfectly. Showing the friendship that was still apparent, even after all the years. Adam pulled her into his arms, holding her, overjoyed that she would do this for him.

"I don't know how to thank you for these, they are both beautiful." He told her.

" Adam I want you to come to the studio with me some time soon. I have decided to try to start working with the clay. I need you there for moral support." She asked quietly.

Adam knew what this meant. She was facing her greatest fear, the clay. It was one of the last hurdles for her in her recovery. He knew that she felt that if she could conquer her fear of it then she could be whole again.

The first few times Adam accompanied her she was barely able to touch it. She would tremble and break into a cold sweat. Now he understood what had been happening when he would find her home trembling or showering compulsively. She had been facing the clay.

Finally once she was able to touch it. She beat it. Pounding her anger out on it. She would then break into tears and end up in Adam's arms. This continued for a few days. Finally she was able to actually handle it without mangling it. She formed small balls and cubes. Stacking them at odd angles. She left her abstract piece intact adding to it every time she handled the clay. Finally she stopped and took it to be fired and glazed. The colors she chose ran the gambit from dark at the base to light near the top. At the top she placed a small butterfly. It was finished. Adam had stopped coming with her once she was able to handle the clay with out panicking, so he had yet to see the piece.

It was April now and she was ready to give him the piece. She titled it Coming Home. That was what she was doing... coming home... to Adam.

They were planning to go to Seacouver to see Duncan and Jess again, she would give him the piece before they left. She had plans for him once they got to Seacouver.

Adam noticed a change within Jenna but couldn't quite put a finger on it. She was different. It was a beautiful spring day and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. They had planned to spend the day roaming around the city. Jenna wasn't home thought, she had slipped out while he slept. Where was she?

He was staring to worry when she came bursting through the door carrying as awkward package.

"Here this is for you," she said shoving the package in his arms.

What ever it was, it was heavy. He set it down on the table and proceeded to rip off the paper, finding only more paper and packing. Ripping at it, paper flying everywhere, he finally got to the center. He gasped when he saw the contents.

" Its, its,...." he couldn't get the words out. He stood there looking at the piece. Seeing the colors, hoping it meant what he thought it might.

"I want you to have it. If it hadn't been for you being there when I started it, it might never have come to be." She told him frankly.

He engulfed her in his arms, still too choked up to speak. Hey knew in his heart that they would be OK and she was telling him she felt it as well. Giving him the piece showed that.

They still had their day in the city, seeing it for the first time, as lovers would. They had a new closeness, that showed in their eyes, and in their way with each other.

 

**********

 

Adam and Jenna left Paris for Seacouver the day after she gave him the piece 'coming home'. As they boarded the plane in Paris Adam felt the unmistakable buzz of another immortal. Stopping to look around, he spotted Connor just ahead of him in Line. Connor waited for the pair to catch up with him.

"Going over to see Duncan, I presume?" Connor asked.

"Promised I would take Jenna here over in the spring after I subjected her to a Seacouver winter this past Christmas." Adam replied.

Connor looked at the petite woman next to Adam and smiled. "Since he won't introduce us, I'm Connor MacLeod, Duncan's relative."

"Nice to meet you, Connor. I've heard Jess and Duncan speak of you several times."

Connor arranged to swap seats with he man sitting next to Adam and joined the pair on their flight over the pond. They chatted throughout the entire flight to New York. Connor was stopping longer in New York in order to do some business at his shop. He felt he needed to check in once in a while he told them, smiling.

Adam and Jenna took off for Seacouver shortly after saying good-bye to Connor. Jenna slept most of the flight to Seacouver. She curled into Adam's shoulder and chest, her face near his heart. Listening to the rhythm of his heart she quickly fell asleep. Adam caressed the soft tresses of her hair as it fell down the front of him. This one he thought, was something else. I think I will take her on a get away trip, somewhere we can relax and play, he thought, reminding himself to talk with her about it once they got to Jess and Duncan's.

Jess met them at the airport. She noticed something different about the two of them, something had happened and whatever it was, it certainly was good. The three greeted each other and headed off to claim their baggage and to the car where Hershey was waiting. It was still cool enough that she could leave the dog without worry of overheating.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Jess stopped them before they entered. "Wait, I have to warn you Duncan kicked the birds out again, this time for good. So it's bound to be noisy."

Adam laughed as they opened the door. Wondering what the pair of Parrots had been up to this time. Must have been drastic to be kicked out of the loft permanently.

Depositing their bags in the master bedroom, Adam turned to Jenna and said, "Why don't you get a shower and rest I'm sure we are going to end up either at Joe's place or the loft for dinner and it's not too far off."

"That sounds like a good idea." She replied kissing him fully before heading off the shower.

Jess watched the exchange with a smile, glad for her friends.

Jess and Adam walked to the livingroom. Adam plopped down on the sofa and Jess headed towards the kitchen.

"Beer?" she asked.

"Sure, why not."

Jess returned with his beer. Handing it to him, she joined him on the sofa. Adam smiled at the scene, like old times. Old habits die hard. Though they hadn't been together for years and they both had moved on finding the love that would sustain their souls, they still found ease in the old habits of their friendship.

"So, " Jess started, " are you two, ah..."

Adam laughed, nearly spitting out his beer, " no, not yet." He replied. He then proceeded to tell her all about Jenna working with the clay again and finishing the piece.

Jess now understood the meaning behind the change she noticed. It was then that she knew then that they would be all right.

"Adam," she said, snuggling closer to her friend, " I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for you. The two of you deserve all the happiness you can handle."

Adam threw his arm across her shoulders and hugged her. "Thanks friend, We've been through a lot together the past 10 years. I think we're both due. You and Duncan, Jenna and I."

They sat like that for a while, quietly contemplating. The only sound came from the occasional squawk of the birds, and their own swallows of beer. Its funny Methos thought, here I am with the woman who probably is one of my closest friends, and former lover on top of it, with not a thought of the passion we used to share. Ironic really. He thought of Darius. The priest had told him once that Jess was an old soul, that she knew things that most mortals would never stop to consider. Methos found over the years of friendship with her, exactly what Darius had meant. Jess often knew things about him without even having to ask. Just by his mood expression, what ever. MacLeod occasionally found it disconcerting, that she could know Methos so well, but then realized that she also knew him just as well. Methos often teased her that it was the shaman blood in her that made her like that.

A door closing woke the both from their reverie. Adam turned towards the sound and saw Jenna coming into the room. Disengaging himself from Jess he stood and headed toward her. She looked rested and happy. She was wearing her hair loose and it fell down her back in a mass of burnished copper curls, too wild to keep tame for long. She was dressed in a soft yellow, short skirt and tunic sweater.

"You're too beautiful to take to MacLeod's just for dinner." He told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Then don't. Take me to Joe's, anywhere." She whispered against his chest.

Jess seeing the look in Jenna's eye, knew that tonight would be a special night for the pair.

"If you two think you can stand being with an old married couple, lets all go to Joe's then out for a special dinner." Jess said winking at Jenna.

Adam looked at Jenna for her answer. Her eyes told him. Yes.

"Call MacLeod, Jess, have him dress up and meet us at Joe's. You look great so you won't need to change. I on the other hand probably should." He said looking at his old jeans and sweater, with his beat up runners on.

Adam headed for the shower and a quick change as the women talked. Jenna and Jess chatted while Adam showered. Catching up on all the things that had been happening. When Adam appeared he was dressed in pair of chinos, a plain collared shirt and a navy blue blazer, complete with wooden buttons. Other than New Years, when he wore a tux, Jenna didn't think she had seen him looking more handsome than he did standing there now.

The trio headed for the door when Adam suddenly stopped, whirled around and headed for the bird cage. He grabbed the sheet Jess used, covering the cage.

Grinning sheepishly he said, "So we don't have to deal with their noise when we come home."

They met Duncan at Joe's and settled for drink there while they debated where to go for dinner. Joe turned over the bar to Mike and tagged along. They ended up going for steak and seafood. They went to a little place near the waterfront where they could have a private table and could stay as long as they liked.

They spent quite a while there catching up on everything that had been going on. Adam mentioned that he'd seen Connor on the plane from Paris to New York. Duncan was glad to hear his clansman was well and looked forward to his impending visit.

Ending up back at Joe's for a night cap, they drank their customary toast to friendship and those not with them. The band that was playing was into a set of soft jazz. Adam took Jenna by the hand and lead her to the small dance floor, holding her close as they danced. One song led into another, then another, then another. The couple seemed not to notice, the change in the songs. Jess smiled at them remembering what it was like to be newly in love.

Adam and Jenna rejoined their friends only when the band took a break. Making their excuses, they left shortly afterward. Arriving back at the apartment they found their way to the bedroom in the dark. Giggling about not waking the birds.

Once inside the master bedroom, Jenna found the small lamp on the bed stand and turned it on. Searching for matches in the drawer, she then proceeded to light all the candles in the room. When she finished she turned out the light. Adam had sat down in Jess's old reading chair and watched her movements. Jenna looked at him sitting, bathed by the soft glow from the candles. Before she lost her nerve she walked over to him, pulling him to his feet.

"Adam," she whispered, " tonight, please make love to me."

Adam held her close whispering, "Yes, my love."

They slowly removed the others clothing, exploring, discovering, loving. When they finally tumbled back onto the turned down bed, Jenna's fear had turned to a passion she would not let go out. She had finally beat her fear and now would bath in the love Adam offered and had been so patiently holding in check until she was ready. She was ready now.

They made love slowly, discovering all they could about the other. And when they lay satiated in each others arms afterward. Jenna finally had the freedom to tell Adam of her love for him. His love and belief in her had seen her throughout the worst thing that could happen to a woman and yet here she was now able to love and be loved.

Morning brought them a new awareness of their relationship and commitment to each other. They laughed like kids as they raced to the shower, playing in the warm spray. Everything they did seemed to have a new meaning and things were seen in a new light. The light that two people in love have shining around them.

They were sitting on the sofa playing with the birds when Adam suddenly said. "Lets take a trip together, go some place romantic, for a holiday."

Jenna smiled and asked, "Where would you like to go and when?"

"How about Hawaii and lets leave today."

"What about Jess and Duncan?"

"They'll understand. Hell they have only been married a year, they know what it's like."

Adam called Duncan and filled them in on his plans. Duncan offered to pull some strings with a friend and get them a private beach cottage. The next thing they knew they were winging their way to Hawaii.

Jenna had never been there before and Adam told her about what he could remember from when he was in Hawaii in the 70's during Vietnam, of course thing would have changed considerably since then. Upon their arrival Adam secured a rental and directions to the cottage Duncan had gotten for them. Jenna scanned through the tour brochures to find things for them to do and see.

As they drove to the cottage Jenna read off all the places they could go. Arizona Memorial, Iolani Palace, Queen Emma's summer palace, Aloha tower, Punchbowl, Diamond Head, Hanauma bay..... and the list went on. Adam smiled at her enthusiasm, knowing that they would most likely be spending much of their time on the beach.

The cottage was close to the water and pretty basic. One major room with a large bed in one corner and a kitchen/living are on the other side. A ceiling fan and gauzy curtains gave the cottage a tropical look. They didn't need much more. Anxious to be on the beach they changed quickly and headed down to the water. Splashing and playing along the shoreline. Adam went for a swim along the shore line while Jenna walked along looking for shells. Exhaustion finally setting in she spread her towel and laid down in the warm sun.

She was rudely awoken when Adam came up shaking the water out of his hair before settling down next to her. They laid together holding hands enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Evening brought a dinner cooked on the grill, and a moonlight walk. The lights of Honolulu shone in the distance, while the lovers walked along, picking out the constellations. Returning to the cottage they grabbed blankets, for the night had brought a chill, and settled out to listen to the waves crashing on the shore.

When the night became too chilly and a dampness was settling all around, Adam lifted Jenna and carried her to bed. Curling up under the blankets, they spent the rest of the night loving one another. Thus developing a pattern of the rest of their stay. They would play on the beach each morning, go sightseeing in the afternoon, dinner out sometimes and the rest of the evening making love. In the cottage, the beach, the ocean. Adam was a gentle lover and taught Jenna how to please him while he was learning how to please her.

He smiled at her child like enthusiasm for discovering new things, often finding himself caught up in it as well. They had been driving around the island and had stopped at a view point. Jenna insisted on climbing over the wall when other visitors did the same. She led Adam down along the rocks until they reached the point when ocean and land met in a crash. Along the edge were small pools of water. Jenna skipped from one to another searching for anything of interest. Urchins in one, a sea slug in another, small fish, crabs. They sat just out of reach of the wave and watched, nothing in particular. The day was picture perfect, warm sunny, the tradewinds blowing, and the water, so blue its hard to imagine. A whale was spotted of the coast line. It was April and the whales hadn't gone north yet.

Ten days after arriving it was time to return to Seacouver. It would be hard to leave this place that held memories of their love beginning.

Seacouver greeted them with a wild rain storm that gave them the perfect excuse to spend the day in bed. Jess was downstairs trying to work, knowing that she dare not go upstairs. Finally she gave up and called Duncan to come get her. She closed up early and left a message for her assistant, Mindy, to stay home the next day if the weather was as bad.

Connor appeared while Adam and Jenna were in Hawaii. Adam joined the two highlanders in their sparring with Richie making a fourth we he could and Jess the other times. The three men had to pull their blow when sparing with Jess as to not hurt her. Jenna watched with interest at the intensity they spared. She now had a better feeling of what her life with Adam would be like. Endless practice, sparring with friends, anything to keep in shape, in practice. Anything to keep your head.

Since they had run off to be together, they promised the MacLeods that they would remain in Seacouver until Jess was ready to fly to London and Paris next month. She was going over to meet with and purchase from Orchid growers. One of her specialties was rare plants, in particular orchids. So she was always on the look out for different varieties, she could propagate and sell. She was already making her list and preparing orchids she was trading for shipment and the trip was still two and a half weeks away.

 

********

During the next two weeks they all kept occupied during the day. Jenna with Jess at Tropicals, Adam with Joe doing watcher stuff, or sparing with Duncan and Connor. Richie had taken off earlier in the week for California to do some motorcycle racing, promising Mac that he would be more careful than he was in France. Connor was relieved when the boy left, that would be one less person to worry about. Connor knew that his clansman was being hunted and himself for that matter. He will be even more relieved when Adam took both Jenna and Jess away. Less chance for them to be used as bait to capture Duncan, or himself.

Connor pushed both Duncan and Adam harder each time they sparred, often drawing blood until they started to push back. Jess and Jenna stopped watching the sessions, it was getting far too brutal. Jess had a feeling that Connor knew something but he wasn't ready to tell.

Finally Duncan after one particularly brutal session, stopped and faced Connor, "Just what the hell is going on with you?" he asked.

Connor knew that the time to tell had arrived. He turned, heading toward a bench, motioning for them to follow.

"I've been hearing rumors for months now about a group of younger immortals who are out hunting. They have been setting up older immortals, using loved ones as bait. They are ruthless and will use any dirty trick to split the attention of their opponent, so one can take his head. They don't care about the rules and won't hesitate to break them. That makes them even more dangerous. Rumors say they are after you, and I am next." Connor explained.

"Damn it." Duncan exclaimed standing and starting to pace.

"Bloody Hell." Came from Adam.

"What about Richie. Shouldn't he be told?" Mac asked.

"No they are only after those with a few centuries or more worth of quickenings under their belt." Connor explained, "Adam I haven't heard anything about you, mentioned in association with them so you shouldn't have a need to worry."

Duncan and Adam looked at each other, nodding in agreement that Connor should be let in on their secret. That Adam was Methos.

Cautiously Duncan asked, "Have you heard anything about them looking for Methos?"

"Methos?" Connor asked, surprised, " I don't know if they have even heard of that myth."

"Methos is no Myth," Duncan answered, "he just beat your butt a while ago." He said, nodding to Adam.

Connor looked at the lanky man sitting on the ground. Methos just nodded, saying nothing.

"Holy, shit." Connor said shaking his head, " *You!* are Methos?"

"In the flesh, not exactly what you expected?" Methos replied with a grin.

The three men sat discussing what their plan would be. Methos was due to leave Seacouver with Jenna and Jess in a few days. He would still go, taking them along. They decided not to tell them anything so they wouldn't be scared. With any luck they didn't have a clue about Methos and Adam Pierson. Thus keeping them all safe.

Duncan looked worried throughout the conversation, he had turned and stiffly was looking out a window. Methos seeing this knew his friend was worried about Jess. Walking over to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about her, I'll keep her safe for you."

Duncan turned, "I know." He said quietly, knowing that Methos would die before letting anything happen to Jess or Jenna.

The trio walked into Joe's after cleaning up. Jess and Jenna were to meet them there for drinks before going out to dinner. Jess knew by looking at them that something major had happened but when asked they just brushed off the question saying nothing was going on. Bull, she thought to herself. Connor watched the two couples, knowing that both Duncan and Methos had everything to live and fight for.

The next two days passed in a blur. Jess was busy getting ready for the trip, giving instructions to Mindy about the shop, the birds, and to Duncan about Hershey.

Adam came up behind Duncan, placing a hand on his shoulder as he watched Jess board the plane. "Don't worry I'll take care of her. You worry about your self and teach those kids a lesson."

Duncan just nodded as Adam walked by. Both Highlanders watched until the plane left the gate and was headed toward the runway.

"He'll take care of her. Come on, we have work to do." Connor said clasping Duncan on the shoulder.

**********

Connor and Duncan were headed into the dojo when the buzz of other immortals hit them. Looking grimly at each other, they nodded and entered. Four young men sat scattered around the dojo waiting.

"Well lookie here, we get both Highlanders at once. Where's the pretty lady, Mrs.MacLeod? We wanted to pay out respects," one of the young men said laughing.

"No where you'll find her, punk" Duncan growled.

"Strike a nerve, did we?" A second asked.

"Duncan, they're just trying to get to you. " Connor said sternly in a hushed tone only Duncan could hear.

The clansmen stood calmly watching to see what the punks would do next. Finally a third who had remained quiet throughout the exchanges stood and moved to face the Highlanders. He seemed to be the leader of this mismatched band of immortals.

"We've come for your heads, but you've gone and spoiled our fun by sending away the wifey so well just have to do this the traditional way. We challenge you!"

"And who's going to ensure it'll be a fair fight?" Connor asked with sarcasm.

"Who said anything about fair?" The leader asked, sneering.

"Name the time and place." Duncan started firmly

" Oh no, Highlander it's not going to be that easy. We're not ready yet, but soon," he said laughing, "Soon."

The leader motioned to the rest and headed out the door. "We'll let you know when we're ready."

"Damn punks." Connor muttered.

The pair headed up to the loft. Duncan called Joe to let him know what was going on and that he wouldn't be around for a few days, until this was settled. He didn't want to put Joe in any more danger.

The next several day passed slowly; tension was building. It didn't help matters to be receiving phone calls saying that the Highlanders were going to lose their heads, and what they were going to do with the younger Highlander's wife when she came home to a headless body. It only served to heighten Duncan's anger. Connor suggested sparring to release some nervous energy. The anticipation could very well mess with their concentration when the time came for the confrontation came. Duncan agreed. He was just glad that Methos was taking care of Jess, and that they were safe in London.

Five days after the tauntings begun, Connor finally persuaded Duncan to go down to an old warehouse and work off some of his anger. The pair began by warming up and sparing lightly. They had only been at it fifteen minutes or so when shots rang out announcing the arrival of the four young men. Splitting into two groups of two they confronted the MacLeods. Swords clanged, voices yelled as tempers flared.

The 'boys' were breaking the rules by teaming up on the two Highlanders. They decided that they would wear them down and then the two who had won the coin toss would take their heads and the quickenings. They didn't care that it was against the rules to team up, they didn't care that it was meant to be one on one. The consequences couldn't be all that bad could they?, they thought. Their only thought was that the MacLeods were sure to have good quickenings, and they wanted them, rules be damned.

Knowing the only way to possibly come out of the conflict alive was for each of them to kill one and then take the head of the other before the first reawoke. First Duncan dealt a critical blow, then Connor, while Duncan was trading blows with his second Connor easily dispatched his man. The quickening from one of the young men startled the one Duncan was fighting, giving Duncan the chance to land the final blow to remove the head of their leader. A second quickening joined the first. Glass rained down upon them as windows blew out and lights shattered, inflicting small cuts along their arms and faces.

The pair that had been 'killed' early on were coming to as the quickening of their mates died down. The clansmen pulled themselves to their feet, supporting each other they moved to where the other two lie.

"You have a choice. Change your ways real quick and leave with your heads in tact, or we can remove them now." The elder MacLeod growled.

The younger pair considered the offer and decided that keeping their heads was a good idea. Helping them to your feet, Connor asked their names.

"I'm Robert Cheney, and he's Sean Anderson."

"Well, Robert and Sean. I hope you have learned something here today. Living a long life, learning from the old ones instead of taking their quickening is far more preferable to losing your head." Connor preached.

The young men started to ask questions, still half afraid of Duncan and Connor but in awe because they spared their heads. Duncan didn't know if he would ever truly trust the pair but with the right guidance one never knew. He knew that he never wanted to lay eyes on them again.

***********

During the past week in London, Methos, Jenna, and Jess toured the landmarks. Adam entertained them with stories from the many different times he was in London throughout the ages. Jess took them to all the florists dealing in orchids, and talked with members of the Royal Orchid Society. She secured several new varieties of orchids to import to the US. Jenna wanted to visit the museums, and art galleries. Between the three of them they were always running someplace. After the first few days they made a deal that they would alternate days that they would do things. Adam got to tour landmarks one day. Jess did her flower thing another day and Jenna got to do her artsy thing a third day. Then the cycle would start all over again.

In the evenings they would go to dinner, see various plays and one night even the opera. They made an interesting trio where ever they went. Always laughing, arm in arm. Jess often wished Duncan could be with them but he did say he would try to meet them in Edinborough. They were having a sight seeing day and Adam found this little coffee shop to stop and have lunch at. There was an outdoor terrace where they could watch the people while they ate. Across the street was a flower shop that Jess was eyeing.

"Go ahead Jess. We know you want to check it out. I'll order for you and it should be here when you return. Just remember this when I want to stop at some place when your touring gardens," Adam kidded her.

"Just order me soup, a sandwich and some tea. I'll hurry back." She said over her shoulder, as she headed out the door.

Adam and Jenna laughed, as she ran across the street. Adam and Jenna placed their orders and sat holding hands as they watched the people passing by. Adam wanted to head out to Edinborough sooner than planned because the tensions were rising with the IRA again and he was afraid of the possibility of a bombing. One never knew where an ex-patriot Irish lived and whether they sympathized with the British. Methos would rather have them out of harms way than take the risk.

They had just been served their lunch and were wondering where Jess was when an explosion rocked the block. Adam and Jenna were thrown backward into the restaurant by the force of the blast. Adam recovered quickly. Crawling to where Jenna was stirring he quickly felt her limbs for breaks and injuries. Finding only superficial cut from broken glass and her fall, Adam pulled her into his arms and held her tight, thankful she was all right. Jess. Flower shop. Where was Jess?

Adam looked up from where he and Jenna were sitting on the ground. The space that used to be the flower shop was now a blackened hole with flames leaping from inside.

"JESSICA!" he shouted as he pulled free from Jenna and raced through the debris to try to find Jess.

The street erupted into total chaos. People yelling, sirens wailing. Adam pushed through the people to get closer to the rubble. Jess was in there, he had to find her. Jenna was stopped by the crowd as she also tried to push through. Adam and several others pulled pieces from the building away to see if there were people underneath. Adam, spying a part of a bag like Jess was carrying, started digging nearby. First he uncovered the bag. God it was Jess's. She must have lost it when the explosion hit. Finding her under a pile of flowers, Adam yelled for the rescue workers.

She had been thrown by the blast into the flower cart, slicing her arm open and severing and artery. She had a possible head injury and multiple cuts and scrapes along her body. They worked to stem the flow of blood as they assessed the rest of her injuries.

"Sir, she's lost too much blood. We can't help her." One rescue worker said. "She is in need of a transfusion now and we don't have anything to give her."

Adam grabbed him by the shirt, "You *will* save her." Her growled to him, "I am here. Transfuse directly from me to her."

"Sir, I can't do that. Its not safe. We don't know her blood type or yours, whether you are disease free or not..." he continued on but Adam had tuned him out.

"I have know her for over 10 years, I was there when her daughter was baptized, I picked up the pieces when her first husband and daughter died. I stood up with her when she remarried. I was her lover and I am her friend. If I say we are compatible blood types then I should know, damn it." Adam yell at him.

"I need to know for sure. Do you know what her blood type is? And yours for that matter?"

"Mine, I'm not sure of, hers is AB+ and I know she can receive any type. SO DO IT."

The EMT shrugged and said, "I'm willing to try it but sir there are risks."

"I don't care about the risks to me, just take care of her."

Jenna was finally able to make her way up to Adam and Jess, gasping when she saw Jess's condition.

Adam and Jenna were guided over to a waiting area that had been set up to treat the injured. Jess was wheeled over on a stretcher. They would prep for the transfusion outside the ambulance then transfer them both to the ambulance for the trip to the hospital. Jenna would be allowed to ride along. She was the quick thinking one who said she and Jess were related and would act in her behalf until Duncan could be contacted.

The ambulance arrived back and was ready to transport them to the hospital. Jess was placed in first Adam climbed in next. The EMT proceeded to clean the area he would insert the needle into Adams artery, next came the insertion of the needle into Jess's vein. Adam held his arm high allowing gravity to work and watched as the blood flowed from him into Jess. He hoped this worked, she had to be all right.

Jenna sat at Adams head as he lay opposite Jess on the slow ride to the trauma unit. She helped to support the elevation of his arm, to better facilitate the transfusion. By the time they arrived Adam was beginning to feel woozy from his own blood loss. The EMT removed the needles from them both. Just as they pulled into the hospital. Jess was wheeled in immediately. Doctors and nurses took over immediately. Adam faded into the woodwork so that they wouldn't ask him too many questions. Jenna handled all the particulars with admitting Jess. Several hours, and hundreds of tests later they wheeled Jess into a private ICU room. She was still unconscious. Doctors said it was fairly common considering the blow she took to her head. They had repaired the severed vein in her arm that caused the blood loss and stitched her back up. X-rays showed that she had not broken any bones, a miracle considering her other injuries. All of her other cuts were minor and sealed with a few stitches.

Jenna sat with Jess until Adam reappeared. He walked into Jenna's arms and held her tight.

"Did you call Duncan?" he asked.

"I talked to Joe, it seems Duncan and Connor had some trouble and once it was taken care of went over to the island. Joe said he would get word to them to come home and he would tell them."

"I'm glad Joe is there to tell him."

"How are you feeling? Better now?" Jenna asked referring to his wooziness from his own blood loss.

"Better, yes." He mumbled.

"Why don't I go and get us some food and you can sit with her."

Adam simply nodded, squeezing her tightly before she moved away. "Jenna," he said quietly before she walked out the door, "I love you."

She saw the tears in his eye and came back to hold him tightly. " I know." She reassured quietly.

After she left him, he walked over to Jess's bed and sat down, pulling the chair close. Picking up her hand, he let the pent up tears fall. He blamed himself, for the accident. He promised to keep her safe. Rationally he knew that he wasn't responsible, but he still felt that way anyway.

Jenna returned with tea and sandwiches, standing in the doorway she watched Adam. Jess's hand was clasped in both of his, and pressed to his cheek as his head lay on the bed. He'd fallen asleep. Jenna could see the trail the tear left as they fell. Jenna was momentarily jealous of the love she knew Adam had for Jess.

Setting the sandwiches on a table she walked over to Adam, smoothed back a lock of hair from his forehead and gently woke him. Pointing to the sandwiches, Jenna motioned for him to follow. He nodded. They sat close together in a tiny waiting room, quietly eating the old sandwiches.

"Adam what will happen to Jess as a result of being transfused with your blood?"

"I have no idea. This is the first time that it's ever been done that I know of."

"What ever happens, I know you did the right thing, and I'm sure Duncan will too."

"I don't know." He said shaking his head, "I just don't know."

Adam returned to his vigil by Jess's bed. Jenna forced him to take walks every so often and to try to eat, arguing that he won't be any good to anybody if he didn't take care of himself.

So they took turns sitting holding her hand and talking to her, letting her know she wasn't alone; returning to the hotel usually only to shower and change. It had been two days now since the explosion. Joe called that he had finally reached Duncan and that Duncan and Connor were on their way. Adam had been sitting with Jess while Jenna went back to the hotel to get some sleep. Duncan was due in tomorrow and would take over.

While he sat with her he thought about the first time they met she was 25 and had come to Paris with Tom. He and Tom had met the previous year while attending a seminar at the university, but some how he missed meeting her then. As Tom introduced them she was sitting in an old rocker nursing an infant. The baby shifted as she finished and Jess concealed herself and rose. Adam smiled at that memory. She had been heavier then from the baby but she worked it off eventually. She discovered that Adam ran so she started to run and ended up joining him most days when he ran. He laughed, wondering if she still ran. She did when she came to Paris after Tom and Amy died.

God that was a terrible time for her. He could still remember her face when she knocked on his door that night. The pounding at the door woke him. Damn he'd fallen asleep at the computer again. Stretching as he rose he headed to the door and the source of the pounding.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

She was wet from the falling rain and answered, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Jess, what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Adam just hold me."

He took her in his arms, holding her tightly, as they stood in the open doorway. The rain fell in a quiet rhythm around them. Time passed and they moved apart, Adam leading her to the livingroom. She removed her coat and he threw it over the rack with his own.

Jess headed toward the sofa, plopping down in the soft cushions. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to spill yet again.

Adam, concerned, sat next to her, watching, waiting for the sign that she was ready to talk. Finally she raised her head and looked at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"They're dead. Tom and Amy. They were killed in an accident a few weeks ago."

"My god."

"I've lost her, Adam, my baby, I've lost her." She said choking on the words.

As her tears began to fall, Adam pulled he into his arms. He let his body absorb the shudder of the sobs that racked her body. When the tears subsided, and she sat motionless, he pulled back slightly to look at her. In her exhaustion and her grief she had cried herself to sleep. He cradled her a bit longer then laid her back on the sofa, pulling an old quilt from his bed he covered her. She needed to sleep.

She looked so frail then but with time she recovered and they had their brief moment in history. Now she lay in a hospital bed, unconscious, looking as frail as she did that night. He knew in his heart that she would recover, she just had to.

*********

She woke, stiff and sore. Pressure on her hand. Burning pain in her other arm. She tried to raise one hand, she couldn't. Light from outside, morning?

Adam felt a shifting under his head. Looking up he saw her eyes open. "Jess, honey, I'm here, come on."

She looked at him and tried to smile, "Hi friend." She said weakly.

 

*******

 **several days earlier**

Duncan and Connor were exhausted, mentally and physically, from tension that those punk kids built and then the fight. Duncan was glad they spared the life of the younger two. They were just following the example of those they were trained by. He referred them to another friend who maybe could give them the guidance they needed and a good lesson in the rules of the Game. He warned his friend to watch his head, still not trusting those two.

"Connor, I want to go to the island. No, I need to go to the island."

"That sounds like a great idea. The dog?"

"She can come to, I don't want to leave her. She's pining for Jess. Methos called this morning and everything is fine. I filled him in and he's relieved it's over. I just hope it is." He said concerned.

They packed the necessities for them selves and the dog and headed off, stopping at Joe's to let him know where they were going. It would be good to get away and relax, before he was due to meet Jess and the others in Edinborough.

They drove up to the lake and loaded the canoe. Hershey, experienced at riding in it, jumped in and sat dead center, waiting. They paddled strong and swiftly to the island. They could commune with nature and rejuvenate from the stress of the past week. And that they did. Fishing, relaxing in the warming days, walking around the island.

*****************

The ringing phone distracted him from his work. Reaching over he answered it.

"Joe's."

"Joe is that you? It's Jenna."

"Hello Jenna, what can I do for you?"

"I can't reach Duncan do you know where he is?"

"He and Connor went to the island. Jenna what's wrong." He asked when he heard the waver of her voice.

"There has been an accident. Jess was hurt bad. She's unconscious. He needs to come to London immediately."

"Jenna how bad is she?"

"Pretty bad Joe. She severed an artery in her arm, lost a large amount of blood. Adam donated some of his blood for her and she seems stabilized but she is still unconscious. Joe it was a bomb. She went into a flower shop and it was bombed. Read in the Newspaper that it was owned by an ex-IRA member who was sympathizing with the British."

"Damn. I'll get someone out to retrieve Duncan. Give me all the information."

Jenna gave Joe all the information, where they were staying, what hospitable Jess was at, phone numbers, everything he might need.

Joe called Richie in California and told him what had happened. Richie said he would leave for Seacouver that day. Next Joe sent Mike out to the island to tell Duncan that he needed to return. Joe met Duncan and Connor as their canoe pulled on shore.

Duncan saw Joe's expression and knew something had happened. But to whom he didn't know until Joe put a hand on his shoulder, as if to steady him.

"Joe tell me. Something has happened. Jess?"

"Duncan there has been an accident...."

Duncan steadied himself by holding on to Joe. Connor came up from behind and laid a hand on Duncan's back while Joe told them the details.

"That's all Jenna could tell me right now, except that Methos blames him self for letting her go into that shop."

"It's not his fault. There would have been no way that he could have known or stopped Jess for that matter. I need to get there."

"I've made reservations for 3 already. I also called Richie and he will be arriving tonight sometime. Mindy will take Hershey."

"Thanks, Joe" Duncan said, knowing that Joe had just made his getting to London simpler.

The drive back to Seacouver was quiet save for the plans being made for the next day or so. They spoke in hushed tones as if afraid to speak of Jess and her injuries aloud. They planned that Connor and Joe would accompany Duncan to London. Richie could come once he got back. Jess's assistant at Tropicals would take care of Hershey, normally she traveled with them except when they went to England and Scotland, quarantine laws forbid her accompaniment.

The first thing Duncan did when he arrived back at the dojo was to call the hospital and get a report on Jess. Stable. Her friends were with her at all times, visiting in shifts.

Four hours later they were on a plane bound for London. This would be the hardest part of the waiting. There was nothing they could do but wait. Pray.

*********

She woke, stiff and sore. Pressure on her hand. Burning pain in her other arm. She tried to raise one hand, she couldn't. Light from outside, morning?

Adam felt a shifting under his head. Looking up he saw her eyes open. "Jess, honey, I'm here, come on."

She looked at him and tried to smile, "Hi friend." She said weakly.

They heard a gasp at the door way. Adam looked back and saw Duncan standing there, looking like he hadn't slept in days. He moved toward Jess, seeing nothing but her. Adam moved to get out of they way. A hand stopped him.

"Thank you for being with her." He said quietly.

"You know I would never leave her alone."

Adam turned to leave them in private and headed out the door to see Joe and Connor standing there as well. Adam saw Jenna and passed by the other two men without a word, walking straight into her arms.

"She came to," He whispered, "just before Duncan walked in the door. She's going to be OK now."

Tears streamed down both their faces in relief that Jess was almost out of the woods. Joe and Connor stood nearby, waiting. Finally, Adam regained his composure and faced them.

"She just came to. The doctors said when she did that she would be on the road to recovery. It still will be a long haul for her though. The surgery on her arm, and the trauma factor will haunt her for a while."

Joe and Connor, sagged with relief when they heard Adam's report.

"Thank god." They both muttered under their breath almost simultaneously.

Adam and Jenna retreated quietly to their hotel. After showering they lay together holding each other tightly, thankful they had each other and that Jess would recover. Adam still had to face Duncan about the accident and the blood transfusion, but for now he just wanted to think about Jenna.

Several hours later a knock woke them from their nap. It was almost dinner time and it most likely would be Dawson, Connor or both wanting to go to dinner. Adam was wrong, it was Duncan.

"Methos, thank you." He started, "for taking care of her until I got here."

"I did it for her. I didn't want her to be alone with out someone who loved her nearby when she woke up."

MacLeod weighed Methos's words carefully. He knew that his friend still had feeling for Jess, but how deep they ran he never knew until now.

Jenna quickly asked," Duncan, what have the doctors said?" she knew that this could turn into a bad situation if Duncan was allowed to see what she saw over the past 2 days. Adam's feeling for Jess ran strong and deep. Jenna knew that those feelings were restricted to the bounds of friendship, but it might not sit well with Duncan if they were brought to light. It could jeopardize several friendships.

Duncan filled them in on what the doctors had said. " That reminds me, they mentioned a friend, Adam Pierson, donated blood in a direct transfusion and that was what helped to save her life. Methos? I know why you did it but what will the ramifications be?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I thought I felt the faint stirrings of quickening within her but it could have been you I was feeling. Someone needs to be alone with her to see if they can feel her. Feel her quickening."

They discussed possibilities of whether she had the possibilities of being a pre-immortal as a result of the transfusion from the eldest living immortal. If the life quickening each immortal carries within them could transform a mortal into a pre-immortal then it would be Methos's. He would have the strongest.

No one knew for sure.

Over the next few days, Jess improved in health. Smaller sets of stitches were removed. Cuts were beginning to heal. The gash on her left arm would always be a reminder of the violence she lived through. Adam had not been in alone to see her since she regained consciousness. She missed him.

Finally he poked his head in the door, "Hi, cutie." He said cheerfully. " You alone."

Jess smiled at the greeting. Leave it to Adam to try to make her laugh.

"Hi yourself. I'm glad your here, I've some questions for you."

"Fire away." He said sure of what those questions would be. She didn't disappoint him. Immortality due to the transfusion. He had already told everyone else he didn't know the answer to that, now it was his turn to tell her.

They sat talking for a long while, until the nurse came in and chased him out.

"Adam, thank you. "she said quietly.

"You didn't think I would ever let anything happen to you. You mean too much to a lot of people." He said before kissing her head and turning to walk out and straight into Duncan.

"Your wife is waiting for you." Adam said as he passed by.

Duncan grabbed his arm, " Yes. My wife, Methos. Just remember that." He said with an edge to his voice.

"MacLeod, there is no doubt in my mind who's wife she is, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a very dear friend and we have a long history of friendship. My feelings for her revolve around that history. I'm not in the bloody mood to debate this with you again. I would have thought we worked past this long ago." Methos replied sternly, before walking away, leaving Duncan standing in the hall, staring after him.

Bloody hell, he didn't want to go through this again with MacLeod, especially when Jess needed all their support. He knew that MacLeod was just stressed out due to Jess's accident, so he was willing to make allowances for it. He also couldn't help the way he felt about her, they had always had a close friendship. He knew that she belonged with MacLeod, they were perfect for each other, their love was strong. Just like his feelings for Jenna.

Eventually Jess was declared out of danger. Joe and Richie returned to Seacouver. Connor receded to the highlands. And Adam and Jenna returned to Paris, sending for Hershey so Jess could come see her while she was still in therapy.

Jenna returned to her painting and sculpting while Adam played watcher researcher and student. He would occasionally go off to meet another immortal, coming home exhausted and sometimes bloody. Jenna worried about him every time he left. Would he come home this time? She was just glad that he didn't go very often. They had officially moved in together. Almost losing Jess made them want to make every day count.

They still hadn't determined whether or not Jess would have any effects from Methos's blood. Sometimes they thought they felt the flickering of the life quickening within her but it passed before they could say yes or no. Maybe she would live a tad longer than normal, maybe she would heal a little better, or maybe nothing would ever come of it at all. No one knew for sure, and only time would tell.

The end


End file.
